Jacob's Imprint (A new, exciting character twist for Jake!) : )
by Bejazzled
Summary: This story is for Jake fans who loved twilight but hated how Jake was treated. I still love the original story, but I've added a new character to blend into the storyline. New scenes, and old scene twists, action, and some lovin!
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own twilight, sorry!_**

**_This story is about Jacob finding love in someone other than Bella or her child. While I love the twilight saga and how it ended, I can't help but feel that Jacob was a bit abused throughout the story, and tying him to Renesmee as his imprint, seemed like a wonderfully happy ending and cruel joke, at the same time. I have created a new fictitious character, Vasha Sahri, a Kenyan native who is part human, part deity and is based on actual old wives tales from my native Kenya. Her character draws from great books and comics that I have read and loved in the past, including Ororo Monroe (Storm from the X-men), Animorphs, and the Aya Matanga, a supposed femme fatale that lives in the jungles in remote parts of Africa. I just wanted to see Jake happy without the Cullen family, but still maintaining a strong kinship with them. It starts off slow to get a feel for the story, but I promise heat is coming! It is based off of events that have taken place in the real series, but edited to include the new character. I was just tired of seeing Jake as an emotional punching bag all the time! R&R please!_**

**Chapter 1. **

**-Vasha-**

I packed listlessly. This had been one of my favorite places, after all. Sure, most people may not think much of West Virginia, but the rolling greens, endless woods and natural springs were home for me, but not anymore. It was time to move on- again.

My uncle Nedu peeked into the room and gave me an inquiring look. I nodded in answer. Yea, I was just about ready. I appreciated that he did not get started on a long winded conversation about the greater good and our safety. I'd heard that enough.

I moved through the motions of our relocation without noticing much. The cab and deadening wait at the airport terminal eventually lead to us settling into our first class suite on the evening flight. I stared out of the window and marveled at the clouds. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep as I wondered what lay ahead for us in Forks.

For a place that had such beautiful natural scenery, it sure lacked in about every other department.

Where's the sun, uncle? He chuckled at my question. You will grow accustomed, Vasha. We always do.

We went through the familiar rigmarole of enrolling me in high school, finding adequate transportation, and all the rest of it. Before long, a perky redheaded realtor named Donna was showing us into our new home.

As she prattled on about stainless steel appliances and two fireplaces, I stared off into the woods, entranced by the lush forestry. I could hear the soft, fluid movement of the water, the air tingled….

"Is she ok?" Donna asked concerned. "There are tons of attractions for the younger crowd, you know." She continued. "Movies, shopping,…" She trailed off as she watched me move towards the woods.

"She'll be fine. We love it already. Thank you so much for your time." Uncle Nedu deftly walked her to her car, but by then I was already gone.

I was the first one in the class that morning. I looked around, nervously. This is insane. I can't be the new kid and ridiculously early, too! I quickly grabbed my things and hurried out of the room. As I rushed out, I glanced at my reflection in the window across the room. My ivory sweater dress sat snugly against my full hips and ample bosom. Black leggings and shiny, flat ballet style shoes rounded off the outfit. The deep cowl neck revealed a shapely neck. I studied my face. Heart shaped, with loose, reddish brown waves of hair piled and pinned on the top of my head. My honey colored eyes, large and almond shaped, narrowed as they looked over my high cheekbones and soft, plump lips. My smooth, chocolate colored skin was flawless. Not a scratch, mark, or trace of acne. I didn't look a day over 18. I also didn't look like a cold-blooded killer.

"Not bad for almost eighty." I murmured to myself.

I scurried down the hallway and back outside to sit in my black Chevy Malibu. It was not the most recent model, but still quite nice. Not that I really needed a car, anyway. I had been tempted to drive something flashier. I loved convertibles. The air swirling around me as I tear down the road with the top down….. But I knew better. I cannot draw attention. I laughed derisively at that thought. Attention was my middle name.

Kids started pulling up in cars and clambering off the buses. Finally. As swarms of students started moving into the building, I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I walked with my head down, my black waist length pea coat on, hands deep in my pockets. Even then, I could feel eyes on me. Some were quick peeks. Some were drawn out glances. Some were full-on stares. I dared to look up and take stock of my new student body. They were all different shapes and sizes- and all mortals.

I bustled through the building, allowing myself to get lost and jostled about in the crowd. A male teacher eyed me the entire length of the hallway. Gross.

The next thing I knew I had stopped dead in my tracks. The noise from the chattering kids, shuffling feet and slamming lockers had drowned completely out of my hearing. It was down to a low hum in the background. I abandoned my face down pose and twirled around twice, looking for any sign of what had just caused my severe anxiety and discomfort.

Then I saw them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They were beautiful. They were terrible. They were…. What the hell WERE they, exactly? I knew the smells of humans. Sweat, musk, heat, and whatever sprays and lotions they lather on to cover their natural odors. But these… people? Things? They smelled different. Cold. Like living steel.

They walked together, but even if they had been football fields apart, I would have been able to hone in on every one of them. They were impossibly pale, even for the lack of sunshine in this area. And they seemed to be in pairs. A large brawny one with black cropped hair, walked alongside a tall blonde bombshell. A petite brunette with short, black hair skipped along hand-in-hand with a regal looking, dirty blonde one.

Then the last one… He was exquisite, masterfully carved from the smoothest marble, with golden-bronzed hair in soft waves. I stared out of sheer amazement. They had to be carved. There was no way that these creatures were flesh and bone. They emitted zero heat, and even the air waves that ebbed off of them as they walked had a strange shape to them. It wasn't softly curved around the body parts as it is with other people. It was force-pressed as if their bodies were pistons. I wasn't fooled by their casual walking. They were hard as stone.

Golden hair was alone. He looked oddly out of place walking alongside the other two pairs. But this soon changed as another one quickly joined him. She had chestnut hair, but moved awkwardly. And smelled.. She smelled.. I stumbled as I was pushed around by fast-moving students. The bell had rung and I hadn't even noticed in the shock and horror of my discovery.

The brown-haired girl was human, a lamb amongst wolves. I could sense their hunger. They were holding back for God's sake! They would have massacred the entire school, if given half a chance. But why haven't they? Maybe they pick them off one by one. Yes, yes, of course. Much like me, they don't want to draw attention. Of course they won't just murder a hundred students and faculty.

Kids were scurrying to be in class on time and I let myself be carried by the wave until I was back in my classroom. I sat at the very back, but it didn't help.

"Hey there!" I turned to my left and mustered a small smile. He was cute, fair haired and a nice build. "Hi." I replied simply.

"You're new right? Not to be too forward, but I maybe I can show you the rest-"

"Shut up, Justin." A tall, dark kid said from my right. I turned. "Since when were you the welcome committee?" He asked the Justin kid, sarcastically. He turned back to me and gave me a wink. Geez.

"So what's your name, hun?" He started.

"Justin. Alex. I'm sure she will be very happy to share her name with us when she does her introduction." The teacher, Mr. Jenkins, was a gray-haired, tired looking man. And he was staring at me expectantly. Great, another class intro.

I concentrated on walking normally as I went up to the front of the class. Mr. Jenkins stared at me the whole way. I have a tendency to sway naturally, and, well, let's just say that won't be good here.

I cleared my throat. "Hi. I'm Jasmine. Jasmine Morris. I just moved up here from Florida and…"

"It say here, you're last name is Morrison, dear." Mr. Jenkins interrupted.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Oh, right. Yea. Jasmine Morrison. I, um, just moved here because my grandfather retired from work, so, here I am." I finished with a smile that quickly died as golden hair and his human girlfriend (or his next meal) walked in late.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Cullen. Miss Swan." Jenkins said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. Cullen and I locked eyes as he crossed the room and sat next to his lunch. The whole room looked uncomfortable. And Miss brown hair human gave me a slightly crazy look.

I laughed inwardly. I don't want your monster, woman. I'm trying to save your life.

Cullen's head snapped as he looked at me. He looked.. Enraged. Like he had heard what I said. Had he? Impossible. Hah. Look at me. A half-mortal, half- demon goddess, approaching my 72nd birthday, yet I'm in 12th grade at a high school in Forks. I should know better than anyone that nothing is impossible.

Cullen's eyes were on me. He looked quizzical. Like he was turning over what I had just thought in his head. My God. He CAN read my thoughts. I looked around wildly and returned to my seat. I tried as hard as I could to keep thoughts from whizzing around in my head as Jenkins droned on about historical facts I already knew, and some which I had even witnessed.

How do I figure this shit out without this Cullen picking my brain? That mortal girl is in danger. These things probably lure their prey with their freakishly good looks and devour them. Who am I to judge? Why do I even care? Am I better than them? Yes. Yes, I am. I fight my fate every day- my divine calling. I left my home and moved all over the world to keep myself from doing what I was born to do. I won't sit idly by, as these monsters kill people, but how? I can't even keep my thoughts to myself!

Of course. How could I have been so stupid?

E fe lo ki. Ma ki gan koze va're.

I sensed Cullen tense. I smiled and glanced at him. I didn't care who or what he is. He could never understand the language of the deities. No, sir. I only need to keep thinking in my divine tongue. He'll never know what I'm saying.

"….and who would that have been, Miss. Morrison?" Jenkins smiled at me from my left. Oh, God, I didn't even sense him coming.

I smiled sweetly up at him. My eyes widened as I stared. I felt his pulse quicken.

"What was that, Mr. Jenkins?" I asked softly.

"Ah, no worries, Miss Morrison, I, ah... I understand you're probably overwhelmed, it being you're first day, and all… Class dismissed…." He scurried out of the room without another word, stopping at the door to look back at me before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**-Bella-**

"Edward? What the hell was that about?" I might be human, but I'm not stupid. Something just happened in Mr. Jenkins class between Edward and that new girl. What was her name? Jasmine? Like Sam Uley once told me, I'm good with weird. I could tell there was something different about her. Was she another vampire? Maybe from a coven far, far away?

"She's different." Edward replied, simply. Wow, now it all makes sense. I thought, dryly.

"I can see that for myself, Edward, but different how? Is she from another coven? She looked scared of you." Edward smiled that small, knowing smile that simultaneously makes me melt and drives me crazy.

"She's not afraid of me, Bella. She's afraid for you." Wait. What? I looked at him inquiringly.

"She's not a vampire, Bella". Edward continued. "She's something I've never seen or even heard of in all my years. But she could immediately sense that I was an immortal being and…" He hesitated over the next part.

"And?" I asked, as I stepped in through the car door Edward held open for me. Always a gentleman.

"She could sense our thirst for human blood. She could tell that I, that all of us, were restraining from feeding. She thinks we're all monsters and that you're life is in danger." He finished as he started the Volkswagen and drove away.

I thought this over. What the hell IS it with this place? Forks was like a cesspool for the supernatural. I still wondered what she was, exactly. Whatever she was, she was gorgeous. Cocoa skin that looked smooth as butter, large almond eyes, a perfect hourglass figure, and she walked with a strange sway.. She was.. Enchanting. I looked down at my worn sneakers and faded jeans.

"She's right, Bella." Edward interrupted my mildly jealous thoughts.

"What?" I replied, genuinely confused.

"About us being monsters. And now you want to become one." He finished flatly.

"Edward… Don't start this please." I protested. "You can't be a monster. It's not possible. And my decision is not about monsters and humans. It's about being with you forever."

Edward zipped around the car in a blur and let me out of the car. He looked down at me with those eyes. "I love you, Bella." He murmured.

Nothing else mattered. Not the new girl, not my jeans or sneakers, not the moon or the stars, the heavens or the earth… Only Edward.

"I love you, too." I whispered back. He kissed me slowly, hands roaming all over me, until Charlie cleared his throat loudly from the kitchen window. Edward looked back and waved.

'I'll be back to watch you sleep." He said before driving off.

I kept the small talk with Charlie to a minimum and disappeared to my room. I sat, same as I do every night, and thought about Jacob, where he might be, and if he's ok. I kept in touch with his dad, but I felt uncomfortable calling and visiting. As much as it was not my intention, I really did use and abuse Jake. Benefiting from his glowing personality as I healed from Edward leaving, and then going back to Edward without so much as a backward glance to Jake.

Sure, that's how it appeared. But that wasn't the whole truth. I still had battles within myself over leaving Jake for Edward. It was hard to ignore his physical attraction. His tanned skin, beautiful smile, and hard, chiseled body. And as if that's not enough, he was a truly wonderful person, loyal, honest, so caring, and a true friend. He is probably a magnificent lover in every way. But I'll never know, now…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**-Jake-**

I thudded over the forest floor, running for running's sake, running anywhere… but always back to the same place, eventually. Bella's house. I snorted softly in the trees, my huge wolf form hidden in the darkness. Her bedroom lights were on. Edward wasn't here yet. I would have smelled him. Better be off, before he comes along. I sneered and snapped my jaws at a thought of a reunion with him.

I trotted back towards Quileute lands. My heart seemed to weigh down my legs, as I slowed my pace to a walking trot. I did everything I could. Everything. Yet, she is still going to willingly give up her life in every literal sense of the word for that Cullen ass. I know I should walk away and say I tried, but I couldn't help but feel like her change would be blood on my hands for the rest of my life. And graduation nears ever closer with every passing day. I half sighed, half growled. I was preparing to phase back to human form, when I heard shuffling feet in the woods. I stilled and tensed.

I quietly followed the sounds. A vamp? Impossible. I would have caught the stink from miles away. No one from the pack, either. A normal human taking a walk? Probably. I should just leave before I'm spotted. I made to leave, but something stopped me. I could hear this person, I could sense them, yes, but I couldn't smell them at all. Humans, vamps, and animals, all have very distinct odors, so who or what could this be?

I followed the sounds to the edge of the cliff. There was someone there. A woman? Yea, it had to be. And hair.. Hair was swirling in a lazy fashion around her head …. Ok. Enough. Maybe some chick got ditched and wants to do herself in by jumping off a cliff. The sea breeze is wafting her scent in the opposite direction and that's why I can't smell her. End of story.

I blinked once and she was gone, vanished. I stepped out of the clearing. Had she jumped? I looked around and there, trotting up the cliff into the woods was a huge cat. It looked like a… Tiger? In Forks? Before I could rationalize it, I was running. The tiger just stood there, frozen for a moment, before tearing off into the forest.

I considered howling for my pack to join me, but for what? To catch a glimpse of the Discovery Channel phenomenon? I pounded after it; it was in my sights now. If this thing is attacking humans, well, I had to take it down. My adrenaline was pumping and I felt more alive than I had in a long time.

I was within snapping distance of its tail. Yep. That's a tiger alright. I don't know how the hell it got here, but it wasn't welcome to stay. I locked in on it, then pounced. Where my jaws should have met flesh, there was nothing. I fell and rolled over the ground, confused. Just what in the hell is going on here?

-Vash-

In the nick of time, I transformed from a tiger into a humming bird. I heard the huge animals jaws snap on thin air as I rose into the trees above. I sat and waited, thinking that surely, my little bird heart would beat right out of my tiny chest. I studied this wolf and mentally ran through the catalogue of every animal I had ever known and become. Millions of them. But this thing was not in my knowledge base. This thing that looked like a wolf, hunted like a wolf, but smelled… like a man.

-Jake-

Back at home, I showered and ate, wondering about the encounter I had in the woods. I thought about it all the next day, too. First there was a girl, then a tiger, then….nothing. Yet, even though the tiger was gone right before my eyes, I still sensed it was there watching me. I shook my head and decided to forget about it. I had made a decision to go up to Bella's school and make peace. We were best friends after all, and I knew how it would make her feel to go into this thing without my blessing. It was time for me to move on. I would travel in wolf form for a few years, then figure out what I want to do with my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**-Jake-**

I parked my bike in front of the school and waited for Bella. No use in trying to use the element of surprise. Her bloodsucker boyfriend will let her know I'm here as soon as he sniffs me, that asshole. As if in answer to a prayer, Bells showed up alone. Guess Edward's taking a little extra time with his hair this morning, I thought wryly, as I approached her truck.

Bella hopped out of her ancient Chevy. I drank in her humanity. These were the last moments I would be seeing her like this. She caught sight of me and a look of joyful confusion spread across her face. I smiled and approached her, walking through the students, and then it hit me.

Beyond Bella, at the school's entrance, a pair of honey colored eyes pierced my soul. I heard a rushing sound in my ears as everyone and everything I had ever known drowned out of existence, except for her. In that moment, I knew. It was her. She was the girl. She was the tiger. And now, she was the one thing holding me to this world.

"Jake..? Jacob, what's wrong?" I heard Bella's voice from a million miles away. "Jacob, you're causing a scene…" Edward chimed in sounding concerned. I broke my gaze from her and realized I had fallen to my knees. Right there in the school parking lot. All the Cullen's surrounded me. I should have been overwhelmed by the stench, but, I could scarcely breathe, I was so blown away.

"Who is she?" I rasped, overcome with raw emotion.

"Who? Jacob, what are you talking about? You nearly passed out, you scared everyone!" Bella exclaimed. But I wasn't listening. I scanned the now empty lot, retracing her steps to the car she came out of. A black Malibu sedan.

"I'm sorry. I gotta go." I started up my bike and rode away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**-Vasha-**

All day the Cullens gave me strange looks in school. The mortal, this Bella, stared the most. I'm not sure what happened out there, but I was damn sure that the dark boy was the man-wolf. I recognized his unique smell. I should not have looked him in the eyes like that, something happened then. And I knew from experience that it wasn't good. Apparently, the wolf consorts with the vampires. I had done some research and put two and two together. They were cold. They were thirsty. What else could they have been? My studies all pointed to the werewolf tribes being against vampires, but apparently, some sort of understanding existed between the monsters in this area.

I excused myself from class early, feigning a headache, and bolted out of school. I didn't want to be anywhere near that silly mortal and her vampire friends. Uncle Nedu would be horrified if he knew that I was dealing with other immortal beings. We hadn't even been in Forks a month!

I reached my car and noticed a piece of paper in the windshield. Parking ticket? I opened the note, curiously.

**_I'll be at our first meeting place. 5pm_****.**

Well, this was either the strangest parking ticket I had ever received, or the dark, handsome man-wolf wants to rendezvous with me in the woods. I thought of Uncle Nedu and my father. All that had been lost and sacrificed for my safety. Do I jeopardize all that now for some strange boy/wolf? But, I could not deny that something electrifying happened when he looked at me. I will meet him. Mother earth will be with me.

I waited in the clearing where I was almost eaten alive by the very same person that now wanted to meet me so urgently. The air swirled around me in anticipation. I wore black yoga pants and a white tank top. Comfortable clothes in case I had to fight or flee. Not weather appropriate at all, but the air surrounding me was warm and protective. My reddish-brown waves were at my shoulders, a foot shorter than usual, since I had cut it. It will return to full length in a few days.

I smelled him and my heartbeat quickened. What did this nervousness mean? Should I run?

"Thank you for coming." He appeared in front of me from behind the trees, 10, maybe 12 feet away. I was silent and wary. His voice had a husky undertone. His loose t-shirt did nothing to hide the rippling muscles that tightened and relaxed with each movement. Everything about him exuded MAN, but he couldn't have been more than 17, or so.

He stepped closer and the gentle breeze around me picked up speed, defensively. 'I don't want to hurt you." He continued. My God, he looked as nervous as I felt. "I… I just needed to see-".

"What are you?" I demanded, cutting him off.

"My people own these lands. We are Quileute's, descendants of shape-shifting warriors. We take the form of the wolf you saw to defend our tribes from…" He hesitated.

"Vampires." I concluded for him. Yep, I had a healthy knowledge of them by this point.

"Please. I just want to know you, know about you." He pleaded.

"Why?" I demanded.

He shifted and looked uncomfortable. He was big, huge, even, but in a good way. He was tall, and muscular, and tanned, and incredibly…. Sexy. I mentally slapped myself for that thought. My face softened, nonetheless.

I marshaled my thoughts. I needed to end this now; quickly and painlessly.

"Listen… I… I think I want to know more about you, too. But, it's not safe. I'm not safe. You need to get away from me. Now." I said evenly.

"If you knew anything about what happened back at the school, you would know that that's impossible." He said slowly.

This is what I had feared.

"Look, I'm not… normal." I started carefully. "The feelings you have right now are dangerous. More than you know." How do I make him understand? I was BORN to seduce and kill men.

"But if you leave now, you still have a chance." I continued.

"No." He whispered. I contemplated just leaving, walking away. But, then I was overcome with the smell of fear and death.

I whirled around and saw Cullen. He came out of nowhere.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you." He said quietly in a musical, mournful voice. I stared at him, stunned.

"Be gone, monster!" I shrieked. I'll be damned if he's killing anyone while I'm here.

"Hey!" He turned towards me and had gone about half a step before hurricane force winds blew him into the trees. He really WAS made of stone. That would have sent anybody else halfway across town. But he was back on his feet in an instant, and right in front of me in a blink of an eye.

"Stop." He commanded softly. "Jacob is a…friend."

"Speak for yourself, Cullen." Jacob said in a tone that was anything but friendly. "What do you want, anyway?"

"It's Bella. There's danger." Edward continued, unfazed. "Victoria is bringing a newborn army and we wanted to warn you and your tribe."

"She's here, isn't she? Bella." I stated. Edward looked around, uneasily. Bella came out from her hiding place.

"Yea, I am." She said looking at me.

Edward moved in front of her protectively. I laughed out loud.

"I'm not going to hurt her, demon." I said derisively. "YOU on the other hand-".

"He loves her." Jake interrupted flatly. "Trust me, I know." He continued looking at Edward hard.

"We should go talk." Edward said quietly. Jacob looked at me, and I knew he wanted me to follow.

The Cullen home was something out of an episode of Lifestyle's of the Rich and Famous. Uncle Nedu and I were not without riches, but it was obvious the Cullen's were massively wealthy.

All of them were vampires, I soon learned: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, and his wife, Esme. Apparently, they were "vegetarians" sustaining themselves on animal blood. The mortal, Bella, wanted to be like them, so she can live forever with Edward.

Well, I was born out of a forbidden romance. I couldn't really knock the girl.

I listened intently to plans of the wolves joining the "good" vampires to fight these "bad" vampires. Jake sat close to me, and I liked feeling him near me. This was strange. I didn't even know why I was there. Carlisle must have been thinking the same thing, as he looked over at my bewildered face and smiled. He looked so nice…for a demon.

"Tell us about you…..?" He asked, inquiringly. "Jasmine." I stated.

"That's not her name." Edward said evenly. God, he was in my head again. I favored him with my most loathing stare.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Um, I'm Vasha." I said with uncertainty. I could only imagine what Uncle Nedu would think about us coming all the way out here, just for me to blow my cover to a pack of wolves and vampires.

"I'm much like you." I said looking round at the Cullen family. "I was born to be one thing, but I've decided to change my fate, to be something else. Something… Better." I stood up and raised my hands. I was surrounded by winds that swirled around the room. When it died down, I was in my real form. My hair was back down to below my waist. And I emitted a soft light. Every man in the room had their jaws open. Rosalie was the first to snap a look at Emmet. All the women in turn gave dirty looks at their mates. Jake was gawking at me.

I broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Deep in our folklore in Kenya, there is a story of immortal maidens, known as the Matangas." I began after a deep breath. Somehow I felt Jake should know the truth.

"They live in the forest and sleep underwater. They give life to the environment, making the trees grow strong, the rivers run deep, and animals to feed and live healthily. These things are important to villagers. Without a proper ecosystem, we won't survive. But for this, there was a price."

"Human sacrifice…" Carlisle said softly. I looked at the impossibly handsome vampire. He must be very old to know of this, I thought to myself. I nodded at him.

"Yes. The Matangas use the human sacrifice of strong men to feed and sustain the ground, so the environment will flourish. To see a Matanga is to love her. Men would go crazy with a mere glimpse. They would search the forests, mad with lust, until they are brought deep enough to be slaughtered."

I surveyed the marble faces around me, I had no way of knowing what they were thinking. I sighed and continued.

"My father was one such victim. Decades ago, he discovered a wounded Matanga caught under a recently fallen tree. He hacked and sawed until she was free and instantly fell in love with her. She couldn't bear to sacrifice her hero, so she begged him to leave, to run while he still could." I looked at Jacob, willing him to understand.

"He refused for a long time, and then finally, he agreed to leave if she gave him just one kiss. The Matanga thought this was fair and touched her lips on his. Never knowing the touch of a man before, the Matanga went crazy with lust, and…" I trailed off..

"She was your mother." Edward said quietly. I nodded, grateful that he could read my mind, for once.

"She became pregnant with me and a Matanga cannot be a mother or ever fall in love. She could either abort me, or die delivering me. She crawled out of the forest for miles, until she collapsed on my father's doorstep, and I was born. The blasphemy caused all the Matangas to leave the surrounding forests and the land became barren."

"Where is your father?" Bella asked.

"He tried hard to care for me. He tried to ignore the attraction, but the Matanga in me made him… Crazy…." I caught my breath, sharply. Jake held me. It felt really wonderful.

"He took his own life." I continued. "He preferred death over defiling me."

"At the same time, my powers were manifesting. The elements and the animals… They would come to me. I felt the need to be underwater for hours. It didn't take long before the villagers noticed. Hoping that they had their Matangas back, they brought scores of men to me and killed them mercilessly at my feet."

I was crying now. I remembered in vivid detail the cries for mercy from the sacrifices. Some begged. Some went quietly into their fate, hoping this would bring back the forests for their families. I remembered he sharp, stinging, smell of blood, so much blood. I took a deep breath and continued.

"My father's servant, Nedu, who was just a child of 12 at the time, took me and ran. The magic doesn't work on children. We've been on the run for 60 years. Hopping from one place to the next every decade or so."

I loved Jake's embrace, but didn't he understand? He needed to get away from me. As far away from me as possible! I tried to move out of his arms, but he had me gridlocked. He was so warm. I couldn't help but notice Bella's eyes on us.

'Why do you run?" Esme asked. "If you simply live away from there, you should be fine." She seemed really nice, motherly.

Edward picked my brain and answered for me. "Because you're immortal. You don't age, so you have to keep moving." He said, looking at me. I nodded.

"And Nedu…?" Carlisle asked. I smiled at him, sadly. "He'll be 72 this year."

"But you were a tiger. What was that about?" Jake asked, looking down on me as I lay, huddled against his chest.

"I can assimilate the animals' properties and morph. I too, am a shape shifter. The Matangas used this power to lure hunters deep into the woods; fooling them into thinking they would catch prey. But I can only change into animals I have touched before."

"That would explain an African tiger being in the middle of Forks." Jake replied with a smile. God, he looked amazing. I laughed in response. "Yea." We stared at each other for a long moment, until Edward cleared his throat.

"Thank you for sharing this with us, Vasha. I also understand your concern for Bella's safety. I can assure you, I live for her well being. I love her and she is safe with me. My family and I do not harm humans. It goes against our ways, and our treaty with Jacob's people."

"So, I guess you have no problem getting a date to the prom, huh? The bulky one, Emmet, joked. Everyone just stared at him. Rosalie didn't look pleased.

Outside, night was beginning to fall. Uncle Nedu would be worrying by now. Jake seemed to anticipate my decision.

"I'll take you home." He said softly. I reached out and traced his face. So warm. His eyes closed at my touch.

"Jacob…" I started. "Don't. You don't underst-"

"Yes, I do." He said, cutting me off. "It's you that doesn't get it. I'm a wolf, you're half human. I don't think things work quite the way they do between a full Matanga and a mortal. I was drawn to you for… Different reasons. He looked around uneasily and scratched his head.

The Cullens shared a knowing look with one another. Only Bella seemed to look momentarily confused, and then stricken. She looked like she was about to be sick, as a matter of fact.

"Ok, what am I missing?" I asked slowly.

Jacob looked around, then walked me to the door. "I'll explain."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**-Bella-**

"So, he imprinted on her." I more said to myself than Edward.

"Yes." He replied. "Are you ok, Bella?"

"Of course, I am" I said unconvincingly. I hated myself for how I felt. For the first time, I realized how hard it must have been for Jake to watch me and Edward, hopelessly in love all this time.

"Bella, if this makes you reconsider things…" God, he sounded so hurt.

"No, not at all, are you crazy?" I laughed. "I'm happy for him. He deserves this. He deserves to be happy." Even if it's with a ridiculously exotic looking woman.

"Bella, you're the most beautiful woman in the world to me." Edward assured me softly. I smiled at him and lost myself in his kiss. I fell asleep looking at Jake's dream catcher hours later….


	8. Chapter 8

**FIRST HOT SCENE!**

**Chapter Eight**

**-Jake-**

I sat on my bike waiting for her outside of school. V and I had a long talk the other night and I explained how I imprinted on her and what it means to us Quileute's. I was amazed, astounded, that she had feelings for me, too. I'd felt lost and empty for so long after Bella, but that was all ancient history. I was at peace with Bells and Edward, and I all I wanted to do was start my life with Vasha.

She still thought that I had fallen victim to her immortal powers, but I knew in my heart that wasn't the case. Still, it was hard to ignore the effect the girl had on people. I had half a mind to throw a burlap sack over her to keep the eyes off. I was happy she was willing to spend time with me and take it slow. We'd been seeing each other every day for 2 weeks.

I saw Bella and the Cullens first, and nodded in greeting. They saw my expectant look.

"Chill out, dude, she's on her way out." Emmet said jokingly.

She was a vision in white when she appeared. My hear pounded inside my chest as she walked up and kissed me on the cheek and climbed behind me on my bike. Her soft body against mine did things to parts of me that I had never even thought about before. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I was almost too paralyzed to start the engine. It was Bella's gaze that broke the moment. I smiled at her. I'm not an eye for an eye kinda guy, but, I've waited long enough to be happy. This was my time. With a final nod to the Cullens I rode off to introduce V to my family.

Maybe it's the fatal attraction thing, but Vasha sure had a way of getting people to like her. The pack could all sense she was different. She didn't smell human. She actually smelled like nature. Like rain and flowers…. It was so simple and so beautiful. My dad was wary at first. I could understand him being worried at the sight of his son imprinting on a self-proclaimed femme fatale, but her charm and humility quickly won him over.

After what seemed like an eternity, we were alone on the beach, lying in the sand. The water ebbed against our feet and she squealed at the cold. Immediately, the water heated up for her, splashing around us, like a sand filled Jacuzzi. I could get used to this, I thought to myself.

I had told her everything: me, Bella, Edward; all of it. Instead of being insecure about Bella, she felt sorry for me. For being yanked around and toyed with by everyone. I still saw Bells as a lifelong friend, and V was ok with that, but it was nice that someone would take my side for once.

I was hiked up on my elbow looking down on her. She was in her element and looked breathtaking. She traced my face with her finger as she often did and her hand may as well have been electrified for the shocks that were going through me, particularly in my pants. In two weeks, I hadn't kissed her yet. I was determined to change that tonight.

"If I kissed you, would you have the ocean swallow me up right now?" I asked with a smile.

"I might have it do so, if you don't." She replied softly. I could hear her heart beating faster. She was nervous. So was I, but, damn it, I wasn't going to let that stop me.

I slowly lowered my mouth to hers, kissing her softly, hesitantly at first. I needed more. My tongue gently licked her lips apart, and I continued softly kissing her, until our tongues met, and the world as I knew it flipped on its axis. She grabbed my hair, pulling me into her, her legs wrapped around me. "Oh, Vasha, yes, baby." I said between kisses. Her hands were under my shirt, feeling my chest, tugging at my clothing. I ripped my shirt off, and the tearing sound seemed to snap her out of it.

"Oh, no…" She looked horrified. I didn't give a fuck about that shirt anymore, and was just about to tell her as much, when she got up and ran, full speed away from the beach.

"Vasha!" I yelled, running after her. She was fast. I phased mid-stride and pounded after her in wolf form. I easily caught up to her and cornered her against some bushes. I quickly phased back and stood behind the shrubs.

"Vasha.. Please, baby. Don't leave." I pleaded with her.

"Jacob, I can't!" She sounded like she was crying. "I can't hurt you, I love you too much!"

"Listen to me!" I yelled back, wishing I had some pants so I could hold her. "You're not your mother. You're not forbidden from loving me. You're never going to hurt me other than by leaving me. I can't live without you. Please V, for God's sake…!"

She stepped closer to me. "That's what the power is supposed to do to you, Jake." She said softly. "It pulls you in, but it's artificial. After all your heart has been through with Bella, how could I then let you fall in fake love with me?"

Fake love? Had this girl not listened to anything I said? "It's not fake, V. It's an imprint. You are my soul mate, not some crush!"

"I bet that's what my father said." She replied quietly. Ok, I could see where this was going, now.

"Look, I know what happened with him was terrible. But, we're in a different time and age now." I rationalized. "We can be together without you getting hurt, or….pregnant. We can take our time and sort through all of that. But don't deny yourself, and me, this happiness. We both deserve it and I can't live without you, honey."

I stepped out from behind the shrubs and held out my hand, painfully aware of my nudity. She slid out and put her hand in mine, keeping her eyes level with mine. We walked along the beach until we reached our original spot. I decided not to hesitate this time. I grabbed her hips and pulled her into my kiss. She opened her mouth for me and I moaned as we kissed deeper.

On the ground now, I gently laid her in the sand, licking her lips as her tongue met mine, driving me wild.

"I don't know what to do, Jacob." She breathed. Neither did I, but I was getting a pretty good idea.

"Then learn with me, V. Let's do this together." I whispered back, as I lifted her dress past her hips.

She surprised me by slipping it off over head, revealing her white bikini underneath. I caught my breath at the sight of her body, momentarily paralyzed.

"Something wrong?" V asked, concerned.

God, no.

"No baby, you're just beautiful." I answered, turning over onto my back and lifting her on top of me. I watched the moon illuminate her. This night just topped my list as the best day of my life. Looking up at her straddling me, feeling the softest part of her against my hardness tipped me over the edge.

I pulled her close, while I nipped and sucked on chest, kissing the deep valley between her breasts, marveling as they lightly grazed and bounced against my face. I knew I should wait, I should date her- marry her first, but chastity be damned, I needed her right now. I decided I would toe the line, but not jump it quite yet. My erection twitched, as though it wanted to jump off and abandon me forever for being so stupid. My hands reached up and softly stroked her chest. She gazed down at me with her big honey eyes.

I stretched upwards and my mouth caught the thin string that tied her bikini top together in the front, tugging softly as I pulled it off, and then staring as I freed her from it completely. I was momentarily caught in indecision- not about what to do- but rather, what do first. I wanted to touch, lick, suck, nibble- my mind was rolling with the options.

"Vasha… I whispered, huskily, as I slowly buried my face in her breasts, softly licking the rounded curves, making my slowly to her puckered nipple.

"Mmmmm… Jacob!" V responded to my tongue, making me grab her hips tighter and pull her in closer, as I gently bit the taught tip. I'd never known pleasure like this in my life. I marveled at the firm, yet supple flesh and how it changed with my actions. As I sucked them they softened in my warm mouth, but when I nibbled, they tightened into beautiful nubs, and I would roll and flick my tongue over and over again.

She was trembling. Eyes closed, with her hips rocking back and forth on my hardness. As I teased and suckled her breasts in turn, I felt her hand slip behind and softly rub up and down my shaft. That line that I had drawn in my mind, the one that I wasn't going to cross quite yet, vaporized into nothingness when she touched me.

"Oh, baby…" I breathed heavily, still sucking and licking her as her hand slid further down and stroked every inch of me, when her hand reached down to gently cup my sack, I was done for. I came all over her back and my stomach for what seemed to be an eternity. I thought back to the many times I had helped myself along, alone in my small bed, and I was almost offended at my hand for its lack of performance quality. I had never blown like this in my life.

We stared at each other as our breathing eased, when I was hit realization that I was the only one that climaxed. She leaned in to give me a long, sweet kiss, and with my hands still around her, I gently rolled her onto her back.

"Hi." She said, smiling up at me.

"Hey." I replied, stroking her thigh. "I wanna touch you, V. If that's ok…?" I asked, softly. My wandering finger tips rested at the top of her bikini bottom.

She nodded, looking a little apprehensive. I looked down her length and decided that I wanted to taste her, no, devour her, but I needed to do a little research on technique, I would hate for her not to enjoy it. I would just touch for tonight.

I rose up on my knees and her hands rubbed my chest, while I slowly slid the rest of her bikini off. She shimmered in the moonlight. God, what had it been? Three minutes, if that, and here I was hard as a rock again.

I lay over her, propped up on my elbow, and kissed her slowly, licking her plump lips, as I moved her thighs apart and rubbed her slowly in her most private area. Good Lord, she was smooth. I slowly ran my finger up and down. She sighed heavily. Ok, time for step two.

My tongue slowly circled in her mouth, as I parted her with my hand and gently, so gently, held her clit between my thumb and index finger. Her hips shot up in response and I looked at her to make sure everything was ok.

"Jake!" She whispered, breathlessly.

Oh, yea, everything was fine.

"Yea, V…?" I asked her, softly, as my lips found her taught nipple once more and began to flick and suck on it again. I gently massaged her clit between my fingers, and then slowly moved lower to her hot, damp center. She bucked and moaned, as I touched her there, slowly wetting my thumb inside her folds. I brought my moistened thumb back to her clit and rubbed, slowly at first, picking up speed as she grabbed my hair and pulled me towards her.

"Oh, God, Jacob…" She called, loudly, as the wind picked up speed. I wondered briefly if I would be blown away into the ocean if she came hard enough. I figured it was worth it.

My thumb rubbed circles on her moist clit and I felt her open her legs wider. My free index finger slipped into her hot, wet center, and I slid it in and out all of three times, while rubbing her, then she froze. I stared at her for half a second, my fingers still touching every part of her, when she convulsed, panting hard, her hips rocking on my hand, pushing my finger deep in her and out, before she finally collapsed in the sand.

I'm no expert, but I'd say that was pretty damn successful.

The water splashed towards us, and framed her body in the sand. She turned and looked at me and smiled.

"Wow." She said, softly. I held her close and we kissed for several minutes.

"What time is it?" V asked, laughing. Who cares, I thought.

"Late, hon." I answered, looking up at the moon. "I should get you to bed." I hesitated, thinking hard about my next sentence.

"I love you." I said, hoping I wasn't screwing everything up. I just had to get it out.

She caught my face in her hands, and whispered in my ear. "I love you, too, Jake."

My heart pounded in my chest. It was nice to finally hear those words from someone who wasn't going to turn right around and frolic away with a bloodsucker.

"Let me take you home." I said, looking round for something to wear. When I turned back to her, she was ten feet away, being dragged by the current into the water, gloriously naked in the moonlight. I would have jumped to grab her if she didn't look so calm.

"I am home." She replied with a huge grin. And then she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**-Vasha-**

The next day we were in a clearing, practicing with Jasper on fighting newborns. The wolves joined and watched. I was determined to fight, as I didn't want Jake to go alone.

"No way, honey. The answer is no." Jake was standing his ground on the subject.

"Jacob, I'm not going to sit around like some fifties housewife while you risk your life. I'm sorry." I retorted.

"It's too dangerous, Vasha. You have no idea what you're up against." Edward chimed in with his maddeningly soft voice. Since when could he tell me what to do?

I turned on him. "Don't you tell me what to do. It may be all well and good to ask Jake to protect your little mortal girlfriend, but I guess no one ever considered that someone else actually cares for Jacob, huh?" I spat.

Edward was in my face in half a second. "Don't say another word against her!" He yelled, enraged.

"OR ELSE WHAT?!" I yelled back. Thunder clouds rolled in and lightning began to flash in the sky. The ground trembled in response to my rage. I turned and stared at precious Bella. She looked terrified. Good.

"Woah." Emmet said, moving his considerable bulk to stand between me and Edward.

Jacob was there in a flash. "Back off, Cullen!" He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me close, whispering in my ear for me to calm down. His warmth melted my anger and the sky cleared instantly.

"Actually, Vasha, we were hoping Jacob would play a different role in this battle." Edward said, regaining his composure. I looked at him with all the hatred I could muster.

"For him to carry me." Bella finished, stepping out from behind Edward.

I looked at Jake who seemed to be hearing this for the first time, as well. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Oh?" I asked, with feigned interest.

Bella stared back at me.

"I see. So, now Jake has gone from being your emotional punching bag, to being your mule." I said derisively.

"It would be impossible for the newborns to smell Bella over Jakes wolf odor." Jasper explained.

"No." I said, simply. "Not happening." I looked at Jake, daring him to argue. He had been through enough. These people are done using him.

"Baby….." Jake said, looking into my eyes. "You're not holding her, Jake!" I shrieked, as the sky started to get dark once more.

"Listen, come with us." He continued, soothingly. "This is better than us fighting together. Forget Bella, it's about you being safe." Bella looked taken aback. I looked at her. That's right, honey, it's not all about you, I thought to myself. Edward stared hard at me. I didn't care.

I sighed, heavily. "Fine." I replied, defeated. "But we all go together."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**-Bella-**

We were huddled at the foot of the mountain that we needed to climb. Alice had seen the newborn army's approach, thank goodness. We had just enough time to get me and Edward out of the way. I studied our little group. Jasper was there giving last minute instructions. Edward was watching me carefully, probably wishing he could get into my head and make sure I'm alright. He probably didn't give a single thought to his attire, but he looked magnificent, anyway, with his loosely fitting charcoal shirt and dark jeans, both probably made by some designer I can't pronounce.

I was huddled in layers of clothing, due to the impending storm and cold, snow covered mountains where we'd be spending the night. Jake and Vasha stood off to the side, holding hands. Jake was naked from the waist up, as usual. His dark, rugged features and muscular build looking better than I had ever remembered. Vasha was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans, but still seemed to look like an exotic model. Her eyes met mine and she gave me a cold, hard look then nodded as Jake left her side and came over to pick me up.

I was lifted easily, and the moment I was in his arms, I smiled and melted against his hard, warm chest. I caught myself, and looked round for Vasha, but she was gone. She had morphed into her Tiger and was already running ahead of us into the trees.

"You seem really happy." I said to Jake as he moved quickly over rocks and tree roots.

He looked at me carefully then smiled. "I am really happy, Bella."

"Jake, listen, I'm really sorry for how things ended." I started, not really knowing where to go with it. I was entranced by his flexing muscles, his warmth and heartbeat. I never realized how hard and cold Edward's body really was.

"Don't be sorry, Bella." Jake said easily. "I was coming to your school the other day to let you know I was happy for you, for whatever happiness means to you."

"And then you fell head over heels in love." I said with a laugh.

"Something like that, yeah." Jake replied, laughing, too. Then his face became serious. "Look, Bella, I never wanted or hoped that I would find an imprint that would have conflicts with you and Edward. V's heart is in the right place, it's just..She just feels…Like I was a big, furry welcome mat and sometimes, Bella, I feel that way, too." Jake finished quietly.

"You weren't a welcome mat, Jake," I said, staring him in the eyes. "You were…are…special, and my best friend. And I hope you always will be." I took a deep breath and exhaled. "And I admit that seeing you two together makes me second guess my decisions, sometimes."

We had made it to our camp site, and I was surprised to see Vasha waiting with Edward. She gave me a look that could melt iron, as Jake let me down and I walked over to Edward.

A fire was made for my benefit and I huddled in my tent as the wind picked up speed. I was freezing. I was several degrees beyond freezing. My body convulsed as waves of shivers passed through me and my teeth were chattering incessantly. Edward sat a few feet away from me, looking heartbroken, but knew that coming any closer would only make the cold worse. I tried to look strong, but the truth was I didn't think I would last the night with my extremities intact.

"Tell me what I can do." Edward asked looking close to tears, if he could cry.

"I'm f-f-fine. R-really." I stammered. He looked unconvinced. Finally, he left the tent, but I was too cold to ask him where he was going.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**-Jake-**

I lay with my head in Vasha's lap. She leaned over, kissing me softly and rubbing my chest. I'd never known a feeling this good. Her soft hands grazed my taught nipple and a jolt of electric desire shot into my member. I wondered if she could see it straining against my jean shorts.

My body tensed as I smelled him approaching.

"Jacob." Edward said quietly from ten feet away. His voice was inaudible over the wind, but not to me.

"Can't a guy get some sleep?" I asked irritated.

"Jacob, I could hear your thoughts across the clearing. You weren't thinking of sleep at all." Edward replied, knowingly. I was pissed, now. I looked at V and judging from her expression, I decided I should defuse the situation before she does. I sprang out of the tent.

"Yes, Mr. Edward, sir." I said mockingly. My sarcasm disappeared when I saw the look on his face. He looked tortured. "What's wrong?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Can't you hear her?" He replied softly. He was looking worse by the second. Vasha was out now. She looked at both of us, then walked across the clearing and peaked into Bella's tent.

"My God, Jake, she's dying in there." Vasha exclaimed. Since when did she care?

"Do you realize what he's asking me to do?" I asked her pointedly. Edward just stood there. He didn't seem to even have the energy to talk anymore. Vasha looked at Edward.

"When does it ever stop, Edward?" She whispered.

"Can't you heat the air? Can't you do something? Please! Anything." Edward pleaded.

"It doesn't work like that." V replied, shaking her head. "I have to be the one that's uncomfortable. The elements will only alter for my benefit. And if I command warm winds to come, it will mix with cold winds, and the storm would be worse! A tornado, probably!"

Edward was on the edge. I hated the guy, but I pitied him at that moment. And Bella was my friend. I looked at V. She stared back at me.

"I guess she'll need her toes someday." V said harshly. There was no time to waste. I jumped in Bella's tent and got under the blankets with her, pulling her close to me. Immediately, her breathing eased.

Vasha and Edward squeezed into what space was left and stared each other down.

"I'm really sorry." Bella whispered.

"Don't be, love" Edward replied. Vasha snorted, derisively.

"Jacob doesn't want to be here." Edward said quietly, looking at V. "I can hear it in his head."

She got up and made to leave the tent, then looked back at Edward.

"Since when did anyone care what Jake wants?" She replied, as she stormed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**-Bella-**

It was the morning of the battle. A morning I probably would not have lived to see, if not for Jake. I never wanted to be out of his arms again, he felt so good last night. Edward was checking the perimeter and Vasha had slept underwater in a small creek a few miles down.

Jake came towards me, looking uncomfortable. I knew he made a hard decision last night, and I understood how upset Vasha was.

"Why don't you just stay here, so I can have peace of mind, Jake?." I asked quietly.

"This isn't good for any of us." Jake replied. "I love Vasha with everything in me, and it's too awkward for the four us to be cooped up here in camp romance." Jake finished, wryly.

"So, you would go down there and risk your life in battle?" I asked him incredulously.

"Those bloodsuckers are threatening Quileute people, too, Bella. I have to stand with my brothers." Jake replied. "But I wish to God, V would stay here with you guys."

"Jake, I don't want you to go." I said. I couldn't hold this in. Not now. "You're too important, too special." I pleaded. "Please stay…For me."

Jake looked at me with sadness. "I would have moved mountains, if only you had said that to me three months ago, Bella. I'm sorry. I can't stay."

I was at my wits end. I knew I couldn't have him, but I never imagined that I might lose him for good, one day. I wouldn't be the same if anything happened to him. I steeled myself to do the impossible and pressed myself against him. He looked confused. I was, too.

"Jake…" I whispered, as I kissed him softly, then hungrily. This was so different from what I had grown accustomed to with Edward. His lips were so soft, yet firm, and oh, so warm. I snaked my tongue into his mouth and was lost in his heat, until I looked at him and realized that he was just staring at me, wide-eyed with shock.

"That did nothing for you, did it?" I asked, thoroughly embarrassed, cold, and hungry.

"Bella.." Jake breathed my name, making me sigh… "Nothing is the same anymore. I still care, so, so much, just, not in that way. Not anymore. I live for her now, just as Edward lives for you- if you can call that living." He stared of into the trees, as if expecting Edward to spring out from behind one.

In the distance we saw a large Tiger bounding down the mountainside.

"Jake." Edward called as he approached us, momentarily stopping Jake from phasing.

"Thank you." He said, with genuine gratitude. Jake phased and ran off after Vasha without another word to either of us.

I looked at Edward. I didn't know what to say.

"You love him." Edward said simply, as he watched the large wolf run away.

"I love you more." I replied, wishing Edward would look at me.

"I know." He said, walking away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**-Vasha-**

I had never been in real battle before, but I was so blind with rage that I didn't care. The air cut easily for me as I ran, debris was clearing out of my way, as Mother Nature made my path easier to run. I pumped my powerful legs and stopped dead in my tracks when I came into the clearing. This was serious.

I could immediately recognize the enemy vampires. They smelled different. I sniffed the air. Yes, fresh blood. I would never forget the metallic taste in the back of my throat. Their eyes were red, too, different from the deep golden color of the vegetarians. The packs were fighting hard, throwing their huge bulk on top of the enemy and shredding them with their razor sharp teeth. Often, picking vamps off of their allies. I changed to human form and slipped on my clothes.

I hesitated for a moment, until I saw Esme being clobbered by enemies. I had to do something. Before I could move, Jake was in front of me, huge and imposing in his wolf form. He growled and snapped, trying to tell me to stay back, no doubt.

I placed my hand on his enormous head and looked him deep in the eyes. "There's no time, Jake." I murmured. "They need us."

I spread my arms skyward and was lifted by gale force winds, landing lightly beside Alice. Jake was already taking down enemies, left and right, assisting his brothers. The Cullens were teaming up to rip heads off the vampires. I felt air rushing towards me from my left. I turned and saw a young looking vampire with crimson eyes running for me. The clouds rolled and I clapped my hands together, loudly, sending the enemy flying into a boulder.

That only seemed to incapacitate him momentarily; luckily, Emmet and a wolf were there to finish him off. There were more and more, replacing the fallen. Jake was circling me, now, as two more vampires approached. Stomping hard, I sent shockwaves through the earth, knocking them off balance,. Jake quickly tore into one and Rosalie was able to dismember the other.

The enemy seemed to be dwindling. It was clear that they had not anticipated the wolf packs being there; they were outnumbered and dying fast. I rallied with the Cullens as they picked off the last few, the earth opening and swallowing any that were around me. The worst was over.

"The Volturi are coming!" Alice shrieked. The what? This revelation seemed to galvanize everyone into action. The fallen vampires were quickly piled and set on fire. The wolves were cautioned to leave and had started running off into the Quileute lands. I turned to search for Jake and almost chocked on my scream.

"Jake, look out!" I yelled as I ran toward him. A surviving vampire came out from his hiding place and attacked. I watched in agony, trying to find a time to strike as I saw them roll and wrestle, Jake struggling to get the advantage.

Before I knew what was happening, the vamp had him in a bear hug, and I heard a series of sickening cracks. I convulsed in devastation.

Jake howled in pain, and his wails ignited something inside me. I screamed, flinging one hand towards the sky. The heavens opened and a flash of lightning struck the vampire as he tried to run, setting him ablaze.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**-Vasha-**

I sat on the front porch of Jakes's home, a light breeze lifting my hair in a lazy swirl. I had returned to my natural state during the fight, my hair was several feet long again. The breeze lifted small leaves and flowers, slowly circling around me, trying to calm me down as I listened in anguish to Jake's screams. Carlisle was re-breaking his bones, in order for them to heal properly. Jake begged for me to wait outside. He didn't want me to watch.

I was waiting outside for a different reason.

Victoria had found Edward and Bella. Edward was able to kill her with help from one of the pack members. Besides my Jacob, no one was seriously hurt. And princess Bella was safe, once more. Wooptidoo.

Edward and Bella pulled up in his Volvo. They approached us, as Carlisle was emerging from the house.

"He'll be ok." Carlisle assured us in his melodic voice. "I'll be back to check on him later. Vasha, he's asking for you." With a final nod to Jake's father, he left.

I sat immobile, staring at Bella. She seemed to be on the verge of saying something, but thought better of it.

"We'll come back." She said, quietly. Smart girl.

Jacob was fully healed a week later, thanks to his strength and quick recovery powers. We were in my house; Uncle Nedu had been away for weeks, visiting other family. We knew it wasn't safe for me to ever go back home, so I'm often left behind on these trips, a miracle, considering the events of the last few months.

"Woman, you've got to stop feeding me!" Jake laughed, as I placed another plate of pasta and garlic bread in front of him.

"You need the energy, Jake." I said with a serious face.

"I need you." He replied, pulling me into his arms. I felt tingly and excited. This was the closest we had been, since the night on the beach, a lifetime ago. I was ready to give him all of me right then and there.

As if he read my mind, he started placing kisses on my face and neck, finally meeting my lips as our tongues explored each other. I straddled his muscular thighs, kissing him back. To my surprise, he lightly pushed me away and stood up. I looked at him, puzzled. He took a deep breath and scratched his head. I knew that his hallmark expression of discomfort. What was going on?

"Vasha, you're not only the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but you've healed me and completed me in ways that I thought would never be possible." He began after another huge breath.

"You literally made me believe in my life again, and I just can't stand one more day, one more second, not knowing if you're going to spend the rest of it with me." He knelt down. This couldn't be happening.

"Marry me, Vasha." Jake whispered, holding an intricately carved box open in front of me.

I could tell he had made it himself. I spent a moment, amazed at how such strong, muscular arms and hands were able to delicately design such an exquisite piece. The dark wood had light and shade, as the different shapes and textures met the light. I looked closer. There was a wolf carved, with flowers all around, swirling in a light breeze. It was amazing. So much so, that I initially didn't notice what the box held. The ring was breathtaking. It may have looked simple to some, but the square stone was a soft blue, with ripples and waves. It looked the water, like the rain. I could only stare.

"Jacob…" I breathed.

"Have me, Vasha. And let me have you." His voice broke with emotion. As if I needed any more convincing.

"Yes, Jacob!" I said between sobs. Outside, a soft rain was falling, mimicking my tears.

He broke into that smile that melts me to my core and we kissed for what seemed like eternity, my arms around his neck. I had to be outside. I needed to be outside. All I felt was joy and light, and I wanted to share my happiness with my family in nature. Jake followed me and we sank into the garden, kissing softly as a vivid rainbow stretched across the sky.

"You've probably caused the biggest round of lay-offs the weather station has ever seen, honey." Jake said jokingly.

"I love you, Jake." I replied, ignoring his silly comment.

"I love you, too, V." Jake said, his hands running over my body. "I want to show you, honey." He murmured into my neck.

He traced kisses down my neck

As I held him, I noticed he was heating up, fast. He was almost scorching me. I looked at him, confused. He rolled his eyes and stood up, as Edward's Volvo came round the corner and parked in front of my house.

"What now, Cullen?" he asked annoyed. Edward stepped out silently. Bella had already pushed her way out of the passenger seat before the car had even come to a full stop.

I lay in the flowers, feeling murderous. The rainbow was long gone.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing, Jake. And thank you for everything. Vasha, too." Bella said, looking at me.

I stood up slowly and dusted myself off, unnecessarily, as the soil slid away from my skin back into the flower bed, of its own accord.

"Shall I excuse you two, Bella? Give you some privacy, so you can try and kiss Jake again?" I asked, as rage built up inside me.

Bella looked like she wanted the earth to swallow her, like it had with the vampires I was fighting. I was severely tempted to oblige her. Edward looked between me and Bella. Probably judging how long it would take to jump in front of her, if it came to that. I knew he could cross my expansive front yard before I even thought about doing it.

"That's right, _Bells_, I was there. The Tiger is not my only form." I continued in a sickly sweet voice.

Jake had tensed. We had already talked about this, and I wasn't upset with him, especially in the wake of his injury. He did nothing wrong. HER, on the other hand…

"It's nothing Jacob has never tried before, Vasha." Edward said to me. Now it was Jake's turn to have the earth swallowing look.

"He can hardly be blamed, can he Edward?" I retorted. Was he serious?

"With all the damned mixed signals she was giving him, it's a miracle he didn't have a total mental breakdown! But you wouldn't know about that would you? NO. You were busy vacationing with those Volturi people, at the time." I spat the words angrily, and for the first time, I saw his immovable, marble face flinch. Bella looked sick.

"V…Baby.." Jake started, hesitantly. I whirled on him, the winds picking up and tousling my hair. Bella's was whipping around her face, too.

"No, Jacob!" I yelled, my voice quivering with emotion. "It's time somebody SAID something!" Thunder rolled in the heavens on my last word.

"And YOU!" I continued, turning back to Bella. "Aren't you tired of playing tug of war with Jacob's heart? After everything? Especially after Jake and I have found peace and happiness, you still think you can waltz over and kiss him and have everything go your way?!" I was screaming now.

"I'm sorry!" Bella cried over the thunder. "I just wanted him to be sa-"

"Save it, Bella!" I interrupted. We all know that no one's safety matters apart from yours." I said, bitterly. Branches were swaying and smaller trees were bending under the increased wind speed. Edward moved next to Bella in a flash.

"YOU brought that Victoria bitch here, because you were tired of your pathetic little life and you wanted to be a vampire." Jacob looked shocked, but I wasn't done yet.

"You wrapped Jacob around your little finger because you were lonely, and then dumped him like a bad habit when precious Edward decided not to kill himself, after all. You've had your life saved more times than I change clothes in a week!" My voice shrill over the wind. I turned to Edward.

"For the love of God, just CHANGE the girl, already! That way, people don't have to keep saving her ass all the time, and getting hurt in the process!" I screamed as the lighting flashed through sky. I knew Jake would be coming to restrain me any minute.

Bella was in tears. Good. It was about time she felt some of the pain she inflicted on Jake.

"Blame me!" Edward yelled. "I left her alone. It was my fault. She was depressed and needed Jacob. I caused this, so blame me."

"No." Bella said, quietly stepping in front of Edward. She crossed the distance between us and stood in front of me. I cocked my head at her boldness.

"Jake is my best friend." She looked round at him. "And if he wants to be my friend, too, there's nothing you can do about it." She finished defiantly.

Nothing, huh?

I lunged at her, clearing the remaining few feet between us, and hit what seemed to be a brick wall. I fell back, dazed. Edward had placed himself between me and Bella and nearly knocked me out cold with his hard body. His eyes flashed as he looked at me, waiting.

I jumped up, enraged. I could hear Jacob saying something, but I wasn't listening. I flung my arm towards Edward and the thick roots of the nearest tree snaked upwards from the ground and around his legs, lifting and turning him upside down. Bella screamed, and tried to run towards him. I looked at her and she was swept away by a strong gust, flying 30 feet into the bushes.

Edward yelled for her, ripping the roots apart. I was momentarily stunned by how strong he was. In a flash, he was in front of me, poised to strike, when a gigantic wolf sailed pass, knocking him out of the way. He flung Jake like a rag doll, slamming him against my Malibu, crushing in my hood.

"Jacob!" I screamed, as Edward pinned me against the side of the house. I strained against him, but it was futile. He was like granite. I looked to the heavens and summoned the lightning. It struck a few feet to the left of us, causing a flash of fire. Edward leapt off me to stay clear of the flames. Thick roots grabbed him around the neck and slammed him repeatedly on his precious Volvo, crushing it flat.

"PLEASE!" Bella screamed, as Edward freed himself and prepared to attack me once more. All was still for that one moment.

"I'm SORRY, ok!?" She cried, looking wildly between me and Edward.

"I should never have kissed Jacob, it was wrong of me. A stupid decision made in a desperate moment! Jacob is happy now and I understand that. I don't want to mess that up, honestly, I don't. I just don't want to lose him as a friend, and I felt…. I felt threatened by you. I've never seen him like this before, and I was just scared that.. He would leave.. Or- or maybe run away with you and I'd never hear from him again or something." She looked at me with a tortured expression, her hair still whipping around her face.

"Look, Jacob… Vasha was right about a lot of things, ok? I hurt you and it kills me every day."

She glanced at Edward before continuing.

"I'll always love you, Jake, and you guys can fight all day about it, but that's not going to change! I just want to find a way for us to all be happy with our decisions, and, I don't know….Maybe even be friends."

She looked back at me. I sneered at her, but the winds had calmed and the roots had returned into the earth.

"Vasha, the fact that you are willing to fight for Jacob like this, proves to me that you're the one for him. I really wish you guys every happiness, ok? So, please stop trying to kill me." She said with a weak smile.

Jake had gone into the house as a wolf, and came out with a fresh pair of jeans on.

"We just came by to thank you for your help the other day, both of you." Edward said softly. Does the man ever speak up? He looked completely untouched. Only his ripped clothes showed any signs of our fight.

"It also appears that congratulations are in order." He said with smile, eyeing my ring finger.

"The same could be said of you." Jacob replied, noticing the huge ring on Bella's hand.

Bella and I stared at each other. I nodded, stiffly.

"Great. Maybe we could go halves on a venue." I said with dripping sarcasm.

"It looks like we need exchange insurance information, first." Jacob said smiling at the two wrecked cars.


	15. Chapter 15

**Another steamy love scene in here! )**

**Please try and review, so I can decide in what direction to continue! Thanks everyone!**

**Chapter Fifteen **

**-Jake-**

Edward and Bella kept their distance from me and V for a few weeks, in an attempt to not strain the fragile truce we had made the day we literally tore Vasha's front yard to shreds.

I've been in some awkward situations, but explaining to the cops, firefighters, re-paving crews, and towing company, exactly what had caused two cars to be smashed into unrecognizable hunks of metal, not to mention the burn marks and 20 foot crack in the driveway, ranked up there in the top ten.

We should probably take the drama somewhere more private next time. Like, the Himalayas.

It was down to the last two weeks of high school for V. I came on my bike to pick her up as usual. She looked amazing as she walked up to me. I gave her a long kiss, hoping every guy in the school would see she was unquestionably off limits.

I smelled a Cullen coming just as V climbed on behind me. Oh, joy.

"Hey, you guys!" Alice announced in a ridiculously chipper voice. What the hell was she always so damn happy about, anyway?

"I don't wanna hold you guys up, but I have some news!" She continued on, as if she'd just won the lottery. I could see the rest of the Cullens now, standing back a distance. They all looked like they just wanted her to get on with it, so they could all go home. Agreed.

"Well, I'm having a graduation party for Bella at our place, and I was hoping that maybe, since Vasha is graduating, too, you guys would be honorary attendees!" She gushed, clapping her hands at the end.

"Is this a grad party or a farewell to Bella's life as she knows it party?" I asked jerkily. I may not have cared for Bells romantically anymore, but she was still my friend, damn it.

Alice's face fell. Great, now I'm the asshole.

"I've never had a graduation party, Alice. Thanks. I think we'd like to attend." Vasha said in a friendly manner. I nearly broke my neck craning around to give her a surprised look.

"I'm sorry. Yea, that'd be cool, I guess." I said apologetically.

I saw Bella smile from halfway across the parking lot. Edward must have told her what I had said; there was no way in hell she would have been able to hear me from all the way over there.

"Just let us know the date and time." I told a beaming Alice, as I started up the bike and drove off.

Back on the reservation, we were hanging out with Seth and other pack members. It was amazing how V had become such a part of the family. It felt good knowing I could give her that, seeing as she really didn't have any family of her own, unless you count the crazies back in Africa that wanted her to be a tree spirit, or whatever.

But something had been gnawing at me lately. I knew Edward had proposed to Bella, and I didn't really care about that. But I couldn't deny how much he had to offer her. The Cullens have had money since money was frickin' invented. I was younger than V by at least 1 or 2 physical years, and over 70 immortal years, and the painful truth was, I didn't really have much going for me besides my mechanic skills and muscles.

I was still mulling over things after the group had broken up and gone home for the night.

"Hey, lover." V said as joined me on my twin bed, stroking the back of my neck. I loved it when she did that.

"What's up? You've been quiet all night." She asked.

"V, what do you actually want in this life? Where do you see yourself in 5, 10, 25 years?" I asked her, while staring out the window.

"With you." She answered, simply.

Sounds damn good to me, but my question wasn't that simple.

"I know, honey, me too. I just, I don't know… What kind of standard of living do you hope to have?" I decided to ask again from a different angle.

V looked at me steadily for about 10 seconds, then burst out laughing. "What's this about, Jake?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just hitting me that I asked you to be my wife, which means that I'll be your husband…" I couldn't believe how stupid I was sounding.

"Yes, Jacob, we'll be husband and wife.." V said with a little laugh, as if she was explaining something simple to a small child.

"Vasha. Look. I live in a small town on an even smaller reservation. I'm not sure where we'll live, or what I'll have for income, and I don't mean to sound like a jealous jackass, but it's not easy watching the Cullens practically playing pool with the Crown Jewels. I don't want their wealth, I honestly never cared about it before; it's just become a topic of interest now that I'm thinking of having a life with you."

I felt diminished as a man admitting all of that, but a strange sense of relief washed over me, now that I had it off my chest. I glanced at her, wishing she would lose the poker face.

"Jake.." She said, slowly. "What does Edward or any of the Cullens have to do with you and me or our life together?"

Um, this little thing called my EGO.

"Nothing. You're right" I lied. I never should have brought this up.

"Ok, well if I say the whole 'I love you for you' spiel, would that just sound cliché?" V asked me, as she settled down into my lap.

I put my arms around her, rubbing up and down her sides. "Yea, it would be totally cliché." I answered with a grin.

"Ok, I won't bother, then…" She whispered, as we started to kiss softly, both of us aware that my Dad was a couple rooms away.

She tugged at my shirt, a silent plea for me to strip. Yes, ma'am, I thought as I pulled it off..

"Oh, God, Jake, baby, you take my breath away every time.." She said softly, staring at me, her lips quivering.

I solemnly vowed to bench press my bodyweight in iron for the rest of my life, just so I could keep getting that look.

Her hands were all over me, running over my taught nipples as we kissed deeply.

She stood up and turned around, her back towards me. I grabbed her hips and snaked my hands around to the front of her jean shorts and pulled down the zipper.

The sound seemed to reverberate off the walls and we both froze, half expecting Billy to wheel over to my door and ask us just what in the hell we were doing. Luckily, all was silent.

After a few moments, I kissed the small of her back as I slid her shorts and black lace panties down her shapely thighs. My hands travelled upwards and I pushed her tank top and bra up and off in one fluid movement.

I breathed heavily, face to face, with the most perfect heart shaped ass I had ever laid my eyes on. I slowly licked the length of her soft crease. I was happy to see her convulse in pleasure, but she let out an involuntary guttural sound, somewhere between a moan and a groan, that I was sure would wake my Dad. I had better leave the kinkier stuff for later.

With one last kiss on her backside, I laid her down on my small bed. I had completed my little research and now I was eager to explore her with my tongue.

I spread her legs open and stared at her most private part in the soft light from my table lamp. A velvety rose. Delicious.

"Baby, do you promise to tell me if this isn't good to you?" I asked softly. I really wanted this to be perfect.

"Jacob…" Vasha breathed, as she stared down her stomach, looking at me with surprise and apprehension.

"Promise." I repeated.

"I…I promise." She stammered.

I lightly gripped her legs as I kissed her inner thighs. Her breathing was getting heavy.

"Shhhh baby.." I reminded her, as I took my first taste, licking her slowly up and down her soft, moist lips.

I paused, as my superhuman senses were rocked by the power of her essence. It was like a drug without the numbing side effects, honey, without the cloying sweetness.

I calmed myself with two or three ragged breaths. I glanced up at V, who appeared to be struggling to maintain self-control by gripping my sheets in her fists.

I traced her mound with tongue, kissing and caressing her folds, then darting my tongue lightly inside of her, dipping into her honey over and over again.

She had begun to make small, whimpering noises. I expected the winds to pick up outside, but it appeared that being indoors stopped the elements from reacting with her mood. Good, all the better for us stay quiet.

I slowly licked my way up to her tip of her desire. I had teased and touched her clit once before with my hands, but that was nothing compared to staring at her perfection. So soft and moistened, and throbbing gently.

I carefully licked it slowly. Vasha's body jerked and I heard a smack that turned out to be her slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Do you like this, baby?" I whispered.

One hand nearly ripping my sheets, and one hand over her mouth, Vasha looked at me with wild eyes and nodded. My rock hard erection jumped at the sexy sight of her.

I spread her legs wider, until I could see every bit of her clit, then lowered my mouth and sucked softly. Vasha was moaning and panting as quietly as possible, while I alternated between flicking, licking, kissing, and sucking her delicious nub.

Suddenly, she went rigid and completely silent, her back arched, hands squeezing her breasts.

For the longest moment, she was totally still; the only sounds were my slow licking and sucking noises as I ate her. I moaned at the beautiful melody of my mouth on her.

She started to tremble, her hips rocking up and down. I gently bit down on her clit, holding it in my teeth while she climaxed.

I nibbled and sucked for a few more seconds, taking her over the edge once more.

I smiled and draped myself next to her on the bed, watching her while her breathing slowed.

"Jake…" She sighed my name. Her eye lids could barely stay open. She was exhausted from the double orgasm.

I held her close and she slept all night wrapped in my arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Cool fight scene, here!**

**-Vasha-**

Alice had a bright idea for Bella and me to go shopping together for party dresses. We had graduated from high school, and our joint grad party was coming up.

I was running low on cash, all my wealth being in precious jewels and other gold and silver coins and trinkets. My mother, as a true Matanga, collected the wealth of the many men who brought riches to her in hopes of winning her love. I found the massive chests of treasure buried under a large, old tree that was her nest, during one of my many childhood wanderings in the African forest.

It was several centuries' worth of ancient wealth, and probably converted to billions. Uncle Nedu acted as a foreign jewel trader, travelling the world and selling the beautiful pieces to the few who could afford them, in order for us to have actual money. This was difficult to do, as many of them were priceless, and people simply couldn't believe what they were seeing. Solid gold and silver plates, ancient hand carved statues, huge gems in raw form- it wasn't easy explaining to them where it all came from.

All in all, there were 14 chests. I kept them in a special cave near the ocean floor and simply swam to retrieve a handful to sell every few years. I always moved the chests underwater. It was impossible to transport them any other way.

Alice and Jasper followed me to the shoreline and waited the 20 minutes it took me to swim below and bring up a small bag of treasure. I purposefully planned for Jake not to be there. I remembered the talk we had the other day, and it didn't seem like the right time for him to see all this.

"Oh my…" Alice breathed in awe. We were back at the Cullen residence and she and Jasper had offered to help me liquidate some of my assets. Apparently, there was a Mr. Jenks that they often hired to carry out "delicate" operations for them.

We laid out 3 rubies, 2 large, uncut diamonds, a gold plated necklace, and several heavy rings.

"I think this should just about cover your dress expenses" Jasper said sarcastically.

"These are truly magnificent. I've never seen anything like it in all my years, Vasha." Carlisle commented in his beautiful voice. He really was Dr. McDreamy.

"Thanks." I replied, uneasily.

The original owners of these jewels had all been brutally murdered as sacrificial offerings. I wasn't really excited about my inheritance.

Two days later, Alice parked her convertible in my driveway. Bella was with her; Jasper, too. And so was Edward. Whatever happened to the girl's day out, shopping?

"I thought it would be cute if the fiancés joined!" Alice exclaimed in her bubbly manner. Oh, no.

Jake came out of my house, looking confused. He wasn't excited when he heard Alice's plan. Neither was I, or anyone else for that matter. Alice seemed to exist in her own little world where she didn't notice how much people DIDN'T want to go along with her plans.

We clambered into her car. Alice and Jasper up front, and Jake, Bella, Edward and me crammed into the backseat. Jake's huge body looked like it might bust right through the car door, and I was practically sitting on Bella's lap. We drove in stony silence as Alice prattled on about anything.

At the mall, Alice headed straight for most expensive boutiques in all of Forks. As soon as we piled out of the car, she quietly slipped a plastic card into my hand. Mr. Jenks came through and sold the jewels, putting put the proceeds on a special high balance debit card for me. I smiled my thanks to Alice.

Bella and I sat on the comfortable seats with uneasy looks, as Alice zipped around picking out things for us to try on. Jake and Edward stood with their hands in their pockets, probably wondering why there were there. Every woman in the store was staring at them.

Jake walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Hey." I smiled, looking up at him.

"Hi." He grinned back. God, he was beautiful.

"I was hoping you would let me buy your dress today." He said softly.

My stomach churned nervously as I stared back at him, thinking about the bank card in my pocket that probably had half a million on it, if not more. Who knew how much these clothes would cost? Alice was famous for never even looking at price tags.

"I didn't know they let pets in here."

I turned sharply to see Rosalie and Emmet settle down on the plush sofa. What the hell was this, a Cullen family reunion? Jake was becoming very hot. Not good.

"Besides, dog, have you even taken a look at the prices, here?" Rosalie taunted with an evil laugh.

Bella shot her a dirty look, but Edward restrained her from saying anything.

"Babe. Chill." Emmet hushed her, looking at us apologetically.

"You'd do well to follow his advice, Rosie." I snapped.

"It's ROSALIE." She spat back.

"It's whatever I say it is, bitch." I countered

Jake jerked away from me and left the store in three strides.

Before I knew it, Rosalie was in my face. She was possibly faster than Edward.

I hit her without even thinking, stretching my hand all the way back for good measure. Her face was like a slab of concrete, but I managed to knock her clear across the room.

The shoppers and store clerks screamed as Rosalie crashed and shattered a glass display case full of tiaras. Before she even hit the floor, she was back up, and kicked a sofa that slid 15 feet towards me. I jumped lightly over it and lunged for her, but all I grasped was thin air.

She moved like lightning and was already behind me. She put me in a choke hold and slammed me into the dazzling, sparkly tiled floor. I grabbed her hair, bringing her down with me, as the wind was knocked out of my lungs.

On the floor, I kicked her hard in the face, sending her sprawling backwards. I jumped up and faked a lunge towards her, but instead turned around and caught her behind me.

Stupid predictable bitch, I knew she would do that again.

I rammed my knee into her gut and kicked her into the wall. A long crack appeared from the floor all the way up the wall and into the ceiling.

She paused for half a second, looking around the room, wildly.

She quickly grabbed and launched a solid glass vase at my face. She so fast, my eyes could not even follow her movements. Had it been empty, I was sure it would have knocked me unconscious, maybe even comatose.

But the elements within the vase- the water and flowers- recognized me as their own, and pulled the vase the opposite direction, zinging it back at Rosalie in flash.

She was faster, though, and easily sidestepped, laughing as it crashed into the wall next to her.

I doubled over, panting heavily, hands on my knees. Unlike this vamp bitch, I was actually ALIVE, and I was completely winded.

Rosalie stared back at me, looking calm as ever, with an infuriating little smile on her face.

I surveyed the room. It was totaled. Bella was behind Edward. Alice and Jasper were just staring at us, Alice's eyes round in shock.

The store manager was clutching her chest and looked very ill. Her eyes kept darting between me, Rosalie, and the broken vase, obviously trying to process how the thing had reversed its direction in mid-air.

My brain tried to search for a plausible explanation, but I was just too tired.

"You ladies can come with us." I heard, as two uniformed policemen inched around the debris to arrest us.

Two hours later, the Cullens, Bella, and my very disappointed Uncle were lined up in Charlie Swan's office, at the Forks police station.

He looked between Rosalie and me, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You broke-no _crushed_- a 3 inch solid glass display case? Then got up and continued fighting?" He asked incredulously, as he shuffled through a thick pile of witness statements.

"Kicked a 400 pound sofa across the room?" He continued, in a dazed voice.

"Cracks in the wall, hovering…vases, what the hell happened?" He finished faintly.

"I think a lot of that is just fanciful speculation, Charlie." Carlisle interceded smoothly.

"Yea, Dad, these buildings are all made with, like, super cheap materials." Bella said uncomfortably.

Charlie looked at her like she was insane.

"I'm holding arrest warrants for felony property damage, here." He continued in strangled voice. "There's nothing _fanciful _about that!" He looked at Carlisle, waiving the warrants in the air.

"I've arranged to have a…meeting with the property owners tomorrow afternoon, Charlie." Carlisle said in his quiet, calming voice.

"I'm confident we'll be able to reach an understanding that will result in these charges being dropped." He continued. "I'm hoping you'll let the girls go and let us settle this ourselves outside of court?" It was a question, but sounded more like a statement.

"After all, we're all going to be family soon." Esme finished with her motherly smile.

Charlie looked sick, but gave us 48 hours to clear up the matter with the malls property management coordinator.

As we filed out of his office, Alice offered to give me a ride home. I shook my head and thanked her. I hadn't seen or heard from Jake since he walked out of that that stupid little boutique, and I was worried. I had a hunch he was probably on 4 legs, killing something at the moment.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**-Vasha-**

I jogged to the nearest wooded area, looked around to make sure no one was watching, then morphed into my Tiger, running towards Quileute lands. I picked up some wolf scent, but it was Seth, Sam and Leah. I ran up to them and pranced around in greeting, then shot off towards Billy's house.

Surprisingly, Jake was in the garage/shed duo, working on the rabbit. I sat back on my haunches feeling stupid. I didn't have any clothes to change into, and now we couldn't talk to each other. Jake kept turning a wrench on something, and didn't even acknowledge my presence.

I admired his burly arms and muscular chest as he worked. This was what a real men ought to look like. Bella can keep her slender, marble statue of Edward any day.

I turned around and kicked both of the shed doors closed with my hind legs, then morphed into myself. I sat on the floor, knees drawn to my chest, trying to cover my nakedness.

Jake sighed and dropped the wrench loudly on the ground. He crossed the room, walking right past me and left the garage. I sat there, stunned, until I heard him return a minute later with one of his soft cotton shirts and fresh pair of boxers. He dropped them in a small pile in front of me and went back to the rabbit.

I quietly slipped them on, breathing in his scent. We sat in silence while he worked. All I wanted to do was touch him.

"Jacob?" I called to him quietly.

Nothing.

"Jake, I-" I started to say something, before he cut me off.

"No, Vasha. Just Don't. I don't want to phase in here." He said coldly.

His wrench action was starting to sound violent. I searched for the right words to say.

"We can't just talk?" I asked, quietly.

He turned around and gave me an icy look.

"I'm a little busy." He retorted, turning back to the car. Now, I was getting angry.

"Wow, I guess everything's just my fault, huh, Jake?" I asked loudly.

He didn't turn around, but his rippled back tensed, and the wrench work stopped.

"Well? Do you think I paid Rosalie to walk in and insult you? I didn't even know she was coming!" I continued angrily. I was really hurt at how he was treating me.

"Do YOU think I didn't pick up on your reaction when I asked if I could buy your dress?" He asked as he slowly turned to face me. His tone was quiet, but the effect was worse than if he had been screaming. I felt the hot flush of guilt in my face and neck.

"I'm a wolf, Vasha. A predator. I can tell when someone is nervous, anxious, scared." He continued, still crouching with the wrench in his hand. "You were all freaked out because you thought I couldn't afford to get you anything nice.

_Shit._

"Alice can barely see your future." He went on, standing up to face me.

"Especially if I'm around you, so she had no way of knowing I would be at your place today. They weren't expecting me to be there to come along on the class field trip to the mall, were they? And why would you need me there? Alice and Jazz already hooked you up with enough money to buy the store and all the people in it, anyway." He said bitterly.

He stared at my confused expression.

"Oh, you thought I didn't know?" He said with mock surprise.

"Well, here's another little wolf fun fact for you: nothing can happen on these lands without me knowing about it. One of the pack WILL hear or see something, and what one wolf knows, we all know. So you're little pirate booty you have stashed away is no secret. I know that you're new vamp pals were helping you flip it for cash, so you could paint the town red on your little shopping spree."

His eyes were piercing me and his words were tearing me apart. My sadness vanished, replaced with rage.

"My Uncle is 72 years old, Jake! How do you think we pay for food, housing, clothes? He can't just go out and find a job. We need that _pirate booty _to survive! Am I seriously on trial for this!?"

I was shaking with anger.

"And I hope you've got the rabbit all nice and fixed up now, since this is where you decided to go while I was getting arrested for destroying half the store fighting Rosalie!" I shrieked.

Jake finally relaxed, dropping the wrench and coming towards me.

"V, you did what?!" He asked staring at me with an expression between horror and admiration.

"That's right, Jacob." I replied testily. "And if you care to keep count, this is the second Cullen I've fought for you. It's not easy to keep getting my ass kicked by vampires." I yelled.

"So, think about that next time you and your pack buddies are spying on me!"

I spun around to the shed's double doors, feeling a little silly in Jake's oversized clothes, and left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**-Jake-**

I walked into the Cullen residence at a little after 8pm on the night of the party. I had to hand it to Alice, the place was definitely done up. I wore a clean black t-shirt, v-neck and fitting. It was V's favorite. And the dark blue jeans she loved, too. Where was she?

It had been two days and three long, torturous nights since our argument. I hadn't seen or heard from her and neither had anyone else. And I checked. Often.

Luckily, Leah reported that she saw Vasha head straight for the water after she left my dad's shed. I paced the beach as a human by day, and slept by the water as a wolf each night. I didn't even know she could stay under that long, and had started to worry. I went to her house to ask her uncle if he thought she was ok, but I was summarily dismissed.

So what else could I do, but show up for the party and hope she was there?

I eased in with Seth, a bouquet of flowers in my hand, and immediately came face to face with Rosalie.

Fantastic.

"Congratulations. I bet you're excited to be graduating again." I said sarcastically, drawing myself up to my full height and looking down at her.

She looked at me like I was something gross you'd find stuck to the back of your shoe.

"Sorry." She said stiffly, before turning on her heel and walking back to the other Cullens, who all looked enormously proud of her.

I glanced around and saw Bella, who looked really nice in a short, deep blue dress, attached by the hip of course to Edward near the refreshments table. I nodded and smiled. But I was distracted, still looking for her.

And there she was.

V was at the other end of the table, sipping something. My heart lurched in my chest when I saw the shimmery, chiffon lace gown she had on. It fell softly around her thighs, just like I envisioned it would when I bought it for her.

Emily helped me wrap the gift box and I considered leaving it near the ocean for V, but thought better of it and took it to her house. Her servant turned Uncle wasn't happy to see me and looked even less pleased when I asked him to give V my gift. I was actually really surprised she even got it all.

I headed straight for a different store right after Rosalie started acting up. I had a good idea of V's size, and decided that I didn't need the whole Cullen clan present to buy my fiancé a dress. It tore me up that she thought I'd just left and gone home that day. I was expecting to see her that night.. Maybe even watch her try it on for me.

I thought she spent all those hours out shopping with the Cullens. As it turns out, she was spending the day with Charlie and the rest of Forks' finest.

I approached her slowly, weaving through all the high school kids, avoiding the suggestive stares from all the girls. When I got closer I noticed that the beaded Quileute necklace I included with the dress wasn't around her neck. She had taken the beads off the string and woven them into her beautiful, wavy hair. And her ring, thank God, she was still wearing her engagement ring.

I was so taken by the sight, I didn't even realize the jackass standing next to her.

I gave him a look and he stammered something about a missed phone call and disappeared. That was easy.

V looked at me and we shared an uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you…. For the dress and necklace. They're lovely." She finally said, quietly, her big honey eyes on me.

God, I'm such an idiot, I thought.

"I wasn't sure you would wear them tonight." I replied, at a loss for words.

"I'm proud to wear them." She said, simply.

I couldn't take it anymore. I tossed the stupid flowers on the fresh shrimp platter and grabbed her hand, leading her behind me as I made a bee line for the door.

"Hey! Hey, you guys! Come on and a take picture with us!" Alice yelled from across the room, waving us over. "Jake? Vasha….?" Her confused and slightly offended expression was the last thing I saw before I walked out.

Outside, I lifted V into my arms and walked over to the nearest car, gently setting her on the hood. I pulled her towards me and moaned softly as I kissed her after three long days.

Her arms were wrapped around my neck as I rubbed her thighs, my hands sliding under her pretty dress. I usually didn't waste money, but I was perfectly happy to rip that thing off her that second, regardless of how much I had spent on it.

"Ohh Jake…" She whispered between kisses.

"Um, hi." Someone said from behind me. I tore my mouth away from V's and looked around, surprised.

I stared at the skinny, pimple faced kid. Seriously? Right now?

"Hey, man, I just want to get in my car." He said with a wary look.

I lifted V off the hood and set her down. We laughed as we watched skinny, pimple face drive off.

"I'll make you a deal." I said, looking at V.

She crossed her arms and looked back at me expectantly.

"I won't be an asshole, as long as you don't keep secrets from me, like having a treasure chest hidden in the damn ocean. Telling the vamps before me, made it look like you're in some rich kids club with the Cullens. How the hell did you expect that to make me feel?"

V nodded and smiled. "You're right, Jake. No more secrets. Promise."

"And no running off for three days, you drove me half crazy." I added.

"No running off." She repeated, her hand over her chest in a mock pledge.

"No more wrecking stores at the mall, either…" I pushed on.

"Alright, alright! Anything else?" V asked, laughing.

"That covers the basics." I replied, smiling back at her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied sweetly, and everything was right in my world again.

"C'mon, let's get back to your grad party. You've got my back if Rosalie messes with me, right? I joked.

"Always." She answered, as we laced hands and walked back into the house.

A couple weeks later, Bella and Edward tied the knot in what was truly a lovely ceremony at the Cullen place. I wondered how I would feel seeing my best friend and past love interest getting married to my natural enemy.

Surprisingly, all I felt was eager to plan my ceremony with V, but we were waiting until I turned 18 in a few more months. Alice was all over us to be our planner, already. Yea, that wasn't happening.

After all the guests had left, Bells and Eddie boy stayed back to say goodbye to close friends and family before jetting off on their honeymoon, to some island in the middle of nowhere.

V was mingling with the other Cullens, while I said my last farewell to the mortal Bella.

"Well, I'm sure gonna miss that heartbeat, Bells." I said with a wry smile.

"I'll still be me, Jake, at least for a few more days." Bella replied, laughing.

"Why bother? You've been dying for this, excuse the pun, for like, what, 3, 4 years now?" I asked curiously.

"I dunno, I guess they're just some…things.. I want to experience as a human." Bella replied, looking uncomfortable.

I stared at her in disbelief.

"You're not seriously considering fucking him, are you, Bella?" I demanded.

"It's kinda none of your business, Jake." Bella said in a hushed voice.

"Um, you're one of my closest friends, Bella, am I not supposed to give a shit if you're about to get crushed on your own honeymoon?"

"She's right, Jacob. It's none of your business." Edward was barely whispering, but the entire group of Cullens and the few pack members there were staring at us intently.

V came over to my side.

"Let her do as she pleases, Jake." She said slowly, rubbing my shoulder to keep me calm.

She was right, but for God's sake someone needed to put a stop to this madness.

_"_You'll kill her, Cullen, for God's sake!"I was looking straight at Edward. Three pack members stood ready to grab me, if I got out of hand.

He gazed calmly back at me. Clearly, it was a chance he was willing to take.

Bella just stared at me as if I was the one who was crazy.

_Forget it. Just, forget it._

I took V's hand and left through the woods.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**-Vasha-**

It had been two weeks since Bella and Edward left and Jake had famously intruded on their sex life.

We were at the beach watching his friends kick around a ball by the shore line.

"You think it's over?" Leah asked. She was talking about Bella's change. It was sort of a hot topic right now. There really wasn't much else to gossip about.

"I hope so." I replied, laughing. "She's a wreck. It's in her best interest to become immortal before someone inevitably tries to kill her again."

"Maybe you should give her a call, Jake, make sure Eddie boy used a rubber." Paul joked and the whole pack dissolved into laughter.

I smiled. It was gonna be a while before Jake could live down the scene he caused at the wedding. I knew he was concerned for Bella, but who DOES that?

"Don't mind him, baby." I said soothingly. Too late. Jake had lunged for Paul and tackled him into the ocean.

Leah sat next to me in the sand. She was beautiful, but diminished by anguish over Sam and the constant pressure of being the only female wolf. I admired her. I pitied her.

"That was Jake's mom's, you know." She said, pointing at my ring.

"I figured so, but decided not to ask. I love it, though." I replied.

"So, when's the date?" She continued.

Jake turned 18 in two months, and made it clear that he wasn't waiting after that. I had no complaints. He already looked like an insanely well built 25 year old, anyway.

"Couple of months." I said vaguely. I didn't think it was fair to discuss love and marriage with Leah.

I turned to her. "Hey, why don't you go out on a date or something, Leah?"

She glanced at Sam. "With who?"

"With anyone. Maybe look off the rez or something. You're a pretty girl, you know that, right?"

"I've never imprinted." She said sadly. Lord, that's all these Quileute's ever talked about.

"Do you have to? Like, that's the absolute only way you can find someone?"

"I mean, look at Jake." I continued.

"He was all for Bella before and he never imprinted on her. If she didn't prefer the living dead over him, they may have actually been really happy together." I said, laughing.

The humor was totally lost on Leah. We could've been discussing open heart surgery on babies.

"Vasha, you don't get it. Imprinting is everything, especially if you're a wolf. Every breath you take, every move, every decision you've ever made is all part of a bigger plan to bring you to your imprint."

"Huh?" I looked at her blankly. She heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Why would Jake still love Bella after she clearly chose Edward over him?" She asked looking at me like I was retarded.

I shrugged. "I mean, that's love right?"

"No, it's not, Vasha. All the shit that Jake caught from Bella and those Cullen freaks, why would he have let that go on for so long?"

"You're losing me." I said, simply.

"Ohmigod." Leah looked totally exasperated. It wasn't my fault she wasn't making any damn sense.

"Vasha, if Jake hadn't gone through all of that, he never would have met you. Don't you get it? It's all a divine plan. That's what imprinting is about."

"So, it's divine that Sam dump- I mean, left you?"

Leah flinched, as if I'd hit her. Then nodded.

"Yup."

"So, now what?" I asked curiously.

"I wait." She replied. "If I run off and get some rebound boyfriend, and happen to imprint on someone later, I would have to dump my current boyfriend… Like Sam did to me. I can't put anyone through that. I know how it feels." She looked off at the water.

I stared at her. Leah was quite possibly the strongest woman I'd ever met in my life.

Sam walked in from the woods. Every pack member on the beach tensed. They all started looking at each other silently. Jake would look at Sam, Sam at Paul, Paul to Leah, Leah to Jake. I realized they were talking telepathically. It looked like a serious conversation.

All the pack members abruptly stood up and left the beach, following Sam. What the hell was going on? I knew I should just stay and wait to hear back from Jake, but my curiosity got the best of me. I slipped away into the woods and morphed into my humming bird.

I zipped through the trees after them until they reached a huge clearing, in the middle of what appeared to be a lumber yard. My tiny ears couldn't make out anything they were saying. I silently changed to a different, larger bird species. My sight was terrible, but I could make out their voices better.

"-know about this, Jacob?" Did he know about what?

"NO, but I thought we were supposed to let them be? Her decision remember?" Jake retorted.

"This is a completely different situation, what if it's dangerous?" Paul said.

Were they talking about, Bella? Before I could stop myself, I hungrily gobbled up a worm. Gross.

"What about the treaty?"

"Bella's still human!"

Did I just hear that correctly? Bella was still human! No way! I took a few steps forward.

"THERE IS NO MORE TREATY IN THE WAKE OF THIS ABOMONATION" Sam's voice boomed, making me scurry back behind the trees.

"Look, just… just listen to me for a second, Sam." Jake interrupted, sounding worried.

"Let me go check it out. They trust me. Let me just see if this is true or not."

"You have until nightfall to report back to us, Jacob. Let's get out of here." Sam said sternly, before walking away.

Jake started walking slowly through the woods. I flew over and perched on his shoulder. He swatted at me, hard. I tried again, and got smacked hard on my beak. This was ridiculous. I flew to the forest floor and changed to myself.

Jake stopped, staring at me, as the grass, leaves and flowers, came together to cover my personal areas. I stood there in my makeshift grass dress and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well?" I prompted him.

"Sam would have been some type of pissed if he knew you were eavesdropping, V." Jake said, looking around nervously.

I was past that. "What's going on, Jacob?"

"I really don't know, but I'm going to find out. Alone." He emphasized the last word.

"I can go change clothes, Jake."

"It's not that."

"What is it, then? Look, I heard some of what the pack said. Something about danger and a broken treaty? I'm not letting you go there alone!" I put my hands on my hips, defiantly.

"Is it because they bit her? I thought we all knew that was going to happen." I continued.

Jake looked like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it. He seemed severely distraught.

"Ok, let's go grab you some clothes. We'll go over there under the pretense that we're welcoming Bella and Edward back. I just have to check something out, but I can't get into it now, there's no time." He said in a rush.

Twenty minutes later we drove up to the Cullen house in the rabbit. Jake and I bounded up the front steps. I was about to knock, when Jake brushed me aside and tried to open the door. It was locked.

Jake dropped his shoulder, shoved the door and it flew open instantly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house after him, ignoring my shocked expression.

"Welcome, Jake, how are you? Vasha, good to see you." Carlisle greeted us like we were the King and Queen of England, even though we had just literally broken into his house.

Edward appeared at the top of the steps. I couldn't quite read the look on his face. He looked at Jake.

"She's upstairs." He said. I could tell he was answering Jake's silent question.

Still gripping my hand, Jake trudged up the stairs slowly, making sure to knock rudely into Edward.

I was bewildered and confused, as we slowly turned the corner, and Bella came into view.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**-Vasha-**

Jake stopped in his tracks, once he was in the room. I accidentally ran into his solid back, and reeled backwards, winded.

I was about to ask Jake what happened, when I smelled it. Fear, death, decay. It was acrid and pungent, and clearly Jake had sensed it, too.

I inched around his frame, and surveyed the room. There were the Cullens, one and all, all standing next to their respective partners. Though something was strange, the group looked…divided.

"Is he here? Rose let me see him." A faint, weak voice called.

Was that Bella? Couldn't be.

Rose gave Jake a hateful look.

"What's your problem?" Jake spat at her.

"You're _stink_ will upset Bella." Rose retorted.

Oh, hell no. I came fully into the room and walked up to Rose.

"You're starting to upset _me_." I said dangerously.

What was the big deal here, anyway? Bella was a vamp now. So what? The room was stuffed with them.

"Rose… I _mean it_. It's ok." The faint voice repeated. Edward was in the furthest corner of the big room. Like he was barely holding himself from running away.

I followed Rose with narrowed eyes as she walked away to join Emmet, then gasped as I got a good look at Bella.

"Abasi….." I whispered in the language of the deities. I couldn't even find English words to express my shock and horror.

Jake took one look at Bella, but didn't look surprised at all, only sad.

"You're gonna keep it aren't you?" He asked.

Bella nodded, weakly.

"Well, the packs are coming to kill you. You've been warned. Good luck."

All the Cullens stood up as if they expected to see wolves bounding up the stairs any second.

Jake turned and looked at me. "Lets go, V."

"Jake…?" I started to say something, but he wasn't hearing it.

"I said, _let's go_. It's gonna be a blood bath here, soon." Jake was almost yelling.

"Will you fight, Jake?" Bella asked standing up, and leaning heavily on Rose.

"Don't worry, I won't touch you or your monster. I'm done, here. I've given you guys a heads up, alright? My conscience is clear. The packs will come after night fall. Be ready."

"Sam is an alpha, Jake." Carlisle's said in his lullaby voice.

"If he orders you to fight, you have to. Isn't that right?"

"Wrong again, doc. I was first in line for alpha. I'm exercising my right to leave the pack as of today, but I strongly suggest you guys pack up your shit, and hop on the first flight out of here."

Jake walked to the doorway and held his hand out to me. I stared at it, then at Bella, then back at his hand.

"I'm staying." I said quietly.

Alice's mouth dropped open in a little "O" of surprise.

I moved over and stood next to the ghost of the former Bella.

"You know I won't let you, right?"

He looked like he meant it, but I was standing my ground.

"It's a baby, Jacob… Are you going to walk away and let it be murdered?"

"They'd have to get through me." Edward said quietly.

"See? Daddy bloodsucker's got it all under control." Jake said with sarcastic cheerfulness.

"This is THEIR problem, now. Not ours. Let's go."

"I can't, Jake… I won't."

He was very still for what seemed like a very long time.

Suddenly, he crossed the room in two strides and flung me over his shoulder. I struggled hard, but his big arm was like a vice.

He made for the door, but Emmet was in his face in a millisecond.

"There won't be any domestic abuse, while I'm around, Jake."

Jake turned again, and ran for the balcony.

I screamed as he leapt onto the railing, squeezing me tightly, and jumped over 30 feet to the ground. Amazingly, he landed light as a feather, and headed off straight into the forest.

He hadn't gone far when Seth and Leah appeared, looking shocked at the sight of Jake carrying me caveman style.

"What the hell are out two doing- HEY!"

In his moment of distraction, I called the roots to bind up his legs. I scrambled off his back as he lost balance and fell over.

I could literally see the heat emanating from his body as his anger took over and he phased into his wolf, tearing apart the vines.

I started to run back to the Cullen's, but he cut me off, a massive blockade of fur and huge teeth. The nearest trees bent over to push him away, but he was fast, leaping lightly, left and right, dodging the branches.

He lunged for me, lightly grabbing my foot in his enormous mouth, and literally dragged me, kicking and screaming, away from the house. I was pinging huge rocks at him, but they might as well have been pillows.

A terrifyingly beautiful gray wolf knocked Jake across the ground, freeing my foot. Leah positioned herself in front of me, growling defensively.

Jake wavered. It seemed he was unwilling to fight a girl, even if she was just as big and strong as him.

Seth was still human, and was looking fervently between Jake and Leah, listening to the telepathic conversation.

"All of us felt Jake break ties with the pack." Seth explained.

"Leah and I came here to join him, but he says he's not fighting, he's leaving."

"He really, really wants the two of you to go now, V."

I walked up to Jake and placed my hand on his head.

"Jake…. I know this makes zero sense, and that I've spent most of our relationship complaining about how much we have to help Bella… But… this is different. I have respect for her for the first time. In all likelihood, she won't even live to see this child, but she's ready to die trying. Like my mother died for me. Please try and understand. I can't leave now."

I kissed his big, wet nose and scratched Leah behind the ear, before walking back into the house.

Back inside, Bella looked at me steadily.

"I really appreciate your understanding, Vasha." She said in her ghostly whisper.

"I _don't_ understand, Bella. I think you're insane. But very brave." I replied.

"Ohhhh. Make it _stop_!" Rose made a grossed out face and held her nose as Jake, Leah and Seth walked in the room.

No one even graced her with a response.

"The packs won't touch you because of the imprint law, Vasha, but it does nothing, absolutely nothing for the Cullens or for Bella. You do realize that don't you? You're not making this place any safer by being here." Jake said evenly.

"What if I just stay next to her the whole time? You know, maybe they won't attack her- cus they can't get a clean shot at her?" I reasoned.

Edward was looking at me like I was the Messiah. It made me uncomfortable.

"The wolves aren't big, bumbling beasts, Vasha." Jake continued sounding offended. "They're very precise and accurate killers. They'll easily be able to take her out without harming you. And since you're indoors, you have no power here. You can't call a big ol' monsoon to wash them all away. So, what's it gonna be?"

I was out of steam. I had no more arguments left. Jake seemed to sense my defeat.

"Gosh, Jacob, you're talking about me like I'm already dead." Bella whispered from the couch.

He gave her a look that said 'can you blame me?' and turned back to me, hand outstretched.

I sighed. "I think he's right, Bella, there isn't much I can do." I walked over and took Jake's hand. The sun was beginning to dip outside.

Bella stood up painfully. "Thanks for everything you guys. I'll be ok. I can do this." She hobbled over and gave me a weak hug, then Jake and Seth.

Leah took two big steps back, and stared at her. Bella smiled sadly, and turned to waddle back to the couch, when we heard a loud rip, followed by a sickening crack.

Twisted in a silent scream, she began to fall.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**-Jake-**

Before I could even register what had happened, Edward caught Bella, mid-fall.

The next few minutes were pandemonium.

Vamps were whizzing by left and right. Bella had been taken upstairs to Carlisle's study-turned-operating room. Rose and Alice were gathering supplies.

My God, this was really happening. NOW.

Edward blurred by, then stopped in front of V and I. He spoke low and fast.

"Will you start a new treaty with us when this is over?"

_I don't even know what's happening…_ I glanced at the balcony, tempted to grab V and jump again.

"Yes, you do, Jacob, please there's no time." Edward begged.

He was right, there was no time at all. The packs were coming.

Upstairs, Bella was screaming. Edward's face was a mask of anguish.

_Fine, you have your fucking treaty, leech, but we're leaving._

"We're getting out of here." I said, grabbing V's arm again.

"Vasha!" Carlisle's voice was urgent. We turned and looked at him. He was covered, absolutely drenched, in blood.

"Do you know you're blood type?" He asked, staring earnestly at V.

"I… I don't know… I've never.." V stammered back. Carlisle was next to her in a flash, holding a small syringe and a little machine.

"May I?" He asked quickly.

_Hell, no! _I said, looking at Edward, too angry to speak. _Tell doctor strange to stand the fuck down!_

But V had already offered her arm, damn her, and he immediately pricked a vein, not even needing to stop and look for one.

He deposited the small drop on the device, as I looked on stupidly. There was a faint beeping sound.

"She can be a donor." Carlisle said softly to Edward. Edward looked at me, pleading with his eyes.

_Fuck you, Cullen. You can kill your woman if you want, but I'm saving mine._

I dragged V down the stairs.

She didn't bother fighting back and I was glad for that. I said a silent prayer for Bella's soul, and for the Cullens, too, they were gonna need it.

Seth and Leah were already outside. Good. Me, my make-shift pack, and my fiancé were getting the hell out of dodge.

My relief quickly turned to confusion, then fear, as I saw how Seth and Leah were standing. Feet apart. Crouched low. Arms out.

Several gigantic muzzles, with glowing eyes were staring back at us from beyond the trees. I quickly moved V behind my back.

I silently counted in my head. There was at least one wolf per Cullen, with a couple more wolves to spare. And Carlisle and Edward would need to stay with Bella, putting the advantage firmly with the pack.

Sam moved slowly forward, huge, formidable and jet black. The pack followed closely behind him.

"I've made a new treaty." I said quietly.

Sam roared menacingly, effectively telling me exactly what he thought of this new treaty. I expected that.

Bella let out a blood-curdling scream. The packs howled. It was a war cry.

"It's over, Sam. Just let them be. She's probably not gonna make it, anyway."

More growling.

"Fine! Live with your own decisions, but let us pass!"

Two more wolves flanked Sam on either side, blocking our escape. So, it's come to this, huh?

I began to tremble as I felt my temperature rising. In a swift movement, I pushed V towards the house, trying to move her as far away as possible while I prepared to phase.

Suddenly, I felt a hurricane force blow past me, sending Sam and the pack flying into the woods, as they scrambled to their feet, the earth rose in a defensive wall of dirt and rocks surrounding the house.

Seconds later, the packs were pounding against the wall, repeatedly. It wouldn't hold for long. Minutes, maybe.

Vasha's arms were raised to the sky. Her eyes were completely white with light. She looked terrifying. Suddenly, she turned and ran into the house and I saw her scramble up the stairs.

"What do we do?" Leah asked. She didn't even look scared. Just ready. She really was one hell of a girl. I should have told her more often how fucking awesome she was. Sam didn't even deserve her.

"Phase?" Seth asked, looking at me.

This alpha stuff wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I had no idea what to do. I was lost between wanting to fight and wanting to run upstairs to make sure V wasn't that demon child's first meal. She was the only human in that house.

"This won't hold, long, Jake!" Leah yelled, as the packs continued pounding at the wall.

We were outnumbered, 3 to 1. Fighting was not the best option, just yet. We had to get some of the Cullens to join us.

"C'mon!" I yelled to them as I ran upstairs, looking for Emmet and Jasper.

The second floor was empty. Nothing there except the sickening blood stains where Bella had thrown up and fallen over. I shook the image out of my head and sprinted up to the third level, Leah and Seth bounding behind me.

I skidded to a halt when I reached the top. In a small room up ahead, Bella lay bloody, naked and mangled on a small table. She was completely still as Edward was fiercely pounding her heart. Carlisle was nearby, applying CPR. Vasha was standing by, holding something in a blanket.

Oh, God.

I scanned the big hallway. There were no other Cullens around.

"Where the hell is everyone?!" I yelled.

"They had to go, they couldn't watch, there's too much blood!" V shouted back.

"Throw that fucking thing out the window! They're coming for it!"

I heard the glass doors on the main level shatter into a million pieces. They were here.

"No!" V held the demon tightly.

I phased instantly, faster than I ever have before. Seth followed, soon after.

The packs were in the house, now. Sam and Paul raced up the stairs and stopped in front of us, surveying the situation.

V was several feet back, clutching the small bundle. As my imprint, they couldn't touch her. I could tell Sam was quickly trying to figure a way around that obstacle.

Seth and I in wolf form stood ready to pounce, and Leah… Wait, where was she?

I turned my large head around and yelped in surprise.

Leah had crept behind V and attacked her, deftly grabbing the thing out of her arms.

V lunged for the bundle, screaming, but Leah kicked her hard, sending her flying across the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry, Vasha!" Leah sobbed. "I won't let Jake or Seth get hurt because of this thing!"

Sam howled in approval, encouraging her to finish it.

Amazingly, Edward was still pumping Bella's heart. It was like he couldn't see or hear or sense that his child was about to be murdered.

Leah raised her arm to strike, and I shut my eyes, knowing that one hit, even at half strength, would likely smash the thing instantly. I was too emotionally burnt out to know if I was happy or sad at this development.

Silence.

More silence. What was she waiting for?

I opened my eyes and looked around. It was like someone had hit the pause button in a movie.

Leah's arm was still raised, but she was frozen, staring at the bundle with wide eyes. The demon spawn must have some type of power. Like how it's dad can read minds. Maybe it immobilizes people. Or confuses them. Leah looked both of those things at the moment.

She slumped to her knees, still staring at it, tears streaming down her face.

Sam and the packs whinnied and whimpered in outrage. Why weren't they attacking? Leah and the bloodsucker were wide open.

I took a tentative step towards her.

_Leah? Are you hurt? _I called to her telepathically.

Nothing.

_Leah, I command you to speak to me! _I resorted to my alpha privilege to get her to talk.

_Jacob…. Jacob…_

_What is it, Leah!? Let me help you!_

_I love him, Jake. I love him. If they kill him, they kill me._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**-Vasha-**

I awoke slowly in Jake's arms, and all I could feel was severe pain in my mid-section. I looked down and noticed that my abdomen was heavily and professionally wrapped in bandages.

"You took a hard hit when Leah kicked you." Carlisle's beautiful face swam into my vision.

"She broke two of your ribs. I've managed to set them and wrap you up, but your healing rate appears to be the same as a normal human. You're going to have to take it easy for the next 8 to 10 weeks, at least."

"The baby…!" I was suddenly jolted by my last memory: watching Leah preparing to execute the child.

"Don't worry about that thing, now." Jacob said roughly.

"It isn't dangerous, Jake. He's advanced, intelligent. Where's Leah?" I tried to sit up but pain shot through my entire body. I slumped back, gasping.

"She left. It was a good idea, too, because I was about to kill her. Hey stop- where are you going!?"

"I'm fine, Jake, really!" I lied through gritted teeth as I struggled to stand up, black spots dancing before my eyes.

I hobbled to the shatterd door, but Jake made it there first.

"Listen, the bloodsucker's fine, ok? A bouncing baby boy. Leah never touched it, after all. Now, please SIT DOWN." Jake pleaded.

I was sincerely stunned. If the child lived, then where were the packs?

"Sam and Paul? What happened at the end?" I asked, surprised.

"They left. They had to." Jake replied.

I stared at him for a long time, but he didn't explain further.

"I need a minute, Jake. Alone." I kissed him and limped my way through the front door, down the steps and into the woods. Panting with every step.

Once I had made it a few yards in, I sat down on and cleared my mind. I looked around and remembered how Jake had dragged me through that very clearing, in an attempt to stop me from going back to the Cullen's place. It couldn't have been more than a few hours ago, but it seemed like years.

I watched as the herbs and seeds I needed slowly grew in front of me, as I looked around for a couple smooth stones.

I got to work grinding them up, gritting my teeth through the pain in my ribs, when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey, Leah." I said without turning around.

"The trees tell you I was here?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"No." I replied, concentrating hard on what I was doing. "Everyone else is in the house, and I didn't hear anybody come out, so I figured it was you."

"Oh."

"Yup. Trees don't talk."

"Yeah, I guess not. So.. What are you doing?" Leah asked curiously.

"Grinding stuff. Can you get me some water?" I asked, looking round at her for the first time.

She looked nervously at the Cullen house.

"Don't worry, not from in there. It needs to be natural. Like, rain water. See if any has collected in leaves or tree bark and things like that. I just need a little bit. Thanks."

Leah moved around silently, then crouched beside me with a few drops of water she'd found on a large leaf. We sat in silence for a minute, as I mixed the ground leaves and water into a paste.

"You don't have to feel bad, Leah." I said, finally.

"Well, I feel terrible, anyway, Vasha. I heard your ribs crack when I kicked you and you don't have advanced healing, do you?"

"Not really." I replied, laughing. "But, I've got a few tricks, so don't sweat it. I'm just glad you did the right thing in the end. Did he touch your face, show you the images? Is that why you changed your mind?"

"You could say that." Leah replied, softly. She looked dewy eyed and dreamy all of sudden. It was strange.

"Oookay. Well, he's amazing, right? Who knew Bella and Edward were capable of making something likable?" I said with a laugh.

I started unwrapping the bandages, painfully. Leah was looking away, towards the house. I thought for a moment she was trying to give me privacy, but something didn't seem right.

"Leah, what's wrong?" I asked, staring at her. She looked like she was about to cry.

I craned my neck to get a better look at her face. She was definitely in tears.

"Leah, c'mon. It's not a big deal, really. What's a couple cracked ribs between friends?" I asked, jokingly.

Leah didn't move.

"Look, once I rub this stuff in, and stay off my feet for a few days, I'll be back to kick-ass condition in no time." I continued.

I was starting to get worried.

"Hey, did Jake say someth-?" I started, but Leah cut me off.

"I imprinted on it. On him."

There was a long pause.

"On…. who?" I asked slowly, unwilling to believe what I was thinking.

"How will I tell Bella?" She continued, completely ignoring my question.

"Tell her _what_, exactly?"

"Do you think she'll try to kill me? I heard she's going to be really strong when she wakes up."

"Woah, Leah. Let's just.. think about this for a second." My brain was working overtime to process this information. Could imprints be wrong? Maybe Leah imprinted on someone in the room and just thought it was the baby?

I thought hard of all the people that were standing there. Sam, Paul… Jake? Honestly, I would much rather deal with Leah imprinting on my fiancé than a newborn at the moment.

But that made no sense. She'd grown up with those guys. Surely, she would've imprinted before.

"There's nothing to think about! Don't you think I hate this?" Leah turned her tortured eyes on me.

"Who knows about this right now?" I asked, painfully standing up after I'd finished rubbing the herbal mix on myself. I was feeling better already.

"You, me, and every wolf in a 100 mile radius. The packs felt it when it hit me. That's why they backed off. Imprint law."

"What about the Cullens? Mom and dad?"

"They don't know yet." She replied, sounding scared.

"Leah. Wait. This imprinting law doesn't come with a legal age limit?"

"Aren't you like decades older than Jake?" She snapped back at me.

Well, fuck.

"I'm sorry, V. It just doesn't work that way. It makes no sense, I know, but this is how it is. I need to go to him." Leah said, staring at the house again.

"To do what?" I asked cautiously.

Leah stared at me.

"Relax. It's not like that. Not now, at least. I just want to make sure he's ok… See that he's safe and happy."

I sighed. Poor Leah. All she ever wanted was an imprint so she could break the Sam, Emily triangle once and for all. And now this.

"I'll stand by you when you tell them, Leah. It's the least I can do."

"You think they'll let me hold him?"

Hell no, I didn't.

"I really don't know how this is gonna go, Leah, I won't deceive you. But what I _do _know, is that the Cullens owe you big time. He's alive because of you… Even if it that wasn't your initial intention."

I heard Jake walk out of the house and into the clearing. He looked between Leah and my slimy green abdomen.

"Everything good?" he asked, simply.

I nodded, slowly. Leah had resumed staring at the Cullen residence.

"Let's go home." I said, finally.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**-Jake-**

Clearly, nothing in my life was, is, or ever would be normal again. If I could, I would petition for the immediate removal of the word 'normal' from the dictionary forever.

I stood in front of the Cullens' home on an uncommonly sunny day and waited, wondering why I spend so much damn time at this place.

Seth, Leah and Vasha were with me. We stood, huddled together, while most of the Cullen family waited on the wide front steps that lead to the home, where, just a day before my brothers had obliterated the beautiful double glass doors as they broke their way in.

I felt a hundred years old.

"Can we get you anything?" Esme asked, nicely as always. Vamp or not, she really was a sweetheart.

"She's right. You don't need to stand out here like strangers." Carlisle added.

Oh, but you haven't heard the good news, yet.

Leah fidgeted and V shot me a nervous glance. Esme and Carlisle were right. For a group of people that were supposed to be rekindling a treaty, we did look pretty damn awkward standing outside, like we came for a fight.

But we weren't sure of how Bella was as a newborn, and V felt uncomfortable being indoors and shut off from her powers in the event that things got….hairy.

"Well, we all wanted to be here to hail the queen as soon as she returned." I said, sarcastically.

Apparently, as soon as Bella finally woke up, her and Edward shared a vamp moment and frolicked into the woods, hand-in-hand, off to her first hunt.

Romantic.

Now, we were waiting for them to get back, so we could get this show on the road.

I still wasn't sure how I felt about Leah's imprinting. As a fellow wolf, I knew that she had absolutely no control over it, and imprinting on a minor was not unheard of in the tribe. Imprinting on a half-_vampire_ minor was a little less common, though.

V thought the imprint had gone haywire and made a mistake. But, I knew that was impossible. The thing that gnawed at me though, was that the main purpose of imprinting was to ensure the continuation of our kind. So… Does that mean there is the possibility of Leah and leech junior procreating? I shuddered at the thought of the human/wolf/vamp hybrid.

This interesting line of thought had me thinking about V and I, too. I couldn't help but recall how she emphasized that her mother had to die in order to give birth to her. So, could we have kids when it came time for that? If not, then surely I never would have imprinted on her….. Right? Or does the imprinting magic not really care whether the woman survives childbirth or not, as long as the offspring lives? It was unsettling that there was no safe way to test the theory.

A horrible smell invaded my thoughts, as I realized that I could now hear Edward and Bella approaching.

Nothing could have prepared me for Bella's transformation. She was the furthest thing from the bloody corpse that had been my last, and saddest memory of her. She was…elegant, poised, graceful. I felt nothing for her romantically anymore, and her smell was downright repulsive to me, but I could finally see why she felt she didn't fit in with her human life. She looked right at home as an immortal.

She looked right at home with Edward.

"Hey." Bella said, nervously.

"Hey." I responded with a huge grin. "Look at you! You made it ten steps without tripping."

"You don't wanna mess with me right now." Bella said, jokingly.

"Am I too smelly for a hug?" I replied, walking up to her.

Vasha and I each gave her a big hug, and I could tell she was trying to be gentle. I wished she'd tried a little harder.

"We're really happy for you, Bella. You were right.. You could do it, all along." Vasha said, with a painful smile.

"I don't know how to thank you guys. All of you." Bella said, looking over at Leah.

"They want to talk to us." Edward said, quietly. Obviously, he was in his usual hang out spot inside my head.

"Yea. We do." I replied.

"Does Sam still want to hurt us?" Bella asked, concerned.

"No, no. Actually, you guys won't ever have to worry about Sam and his pack again."

"Jacob, that's… amazing! I've always seen the Quileute's as my friends, and I'm so grateful you worked out a peaceful agreement for us."

Bella gave me another spine-breaking hug.

"It wasn't me who worked it out, Bella." I said, softly, averting my eyes.

V moved to stand by me, and I could hear Leah cowering behind us. It was amazing how all her brawn and balls seemed to have vanished.

I finally let the truth float through my head and Edward's eyes snapped to mine, immediately.

_You heard right, Cullen. I wish to God I was joking, but I'm not._

"How?" He breathed.

_I don't know, Edward. I was a little preoccupied when it happened. You know, trying to protect your wife, and all. So, are _you_ gonna tell her or should I?_

Bella's eyes were flicking between Edward and I so fast it was making me dizzy.

"What?" She asked.

Oh, boy.

"_What?" _She repeated.

I opened my mouth to answer, when Leah piped up from behind me.

"Bella…" Leah walked forward. "Can I hold him?"

Bella's crimson eyes scanned Leah up and down.

"Is that it? Leah wants to hold EJ?" Bella asked.

Eejay? Where does she come up with these names?

"It stands for Edward Jacob." Edward said with a sneer. He didn't look thrilled about it.

I, personally, was flabbergasted.

"You named it-I mean, named him after me? I asked, awestruck.

"Of course, Jake. Why wouldn't I?" Bella replied.

I stood quietly, letting the news sink in, until I suddenly remembered why I was there.

I heaved a gigantic sigh.

"Bella, look. The reason why Sam and the packs didn't attack…. EJ…When you were, er, incapacitated, was because Leah imprinted on him."

I suddenly missed the days when I could read Bella like a book. When I could feel her heart rate increase, sense her pulse quicken, track every tiny facial twitch. But, not anymore. Bella stared at me, her perfect, blemish free face, completely blank.

Leah's telepathic message flashed through my head.

"Listen, Bella, before you freak out. Leah's just as surprised and upset as you, maybe more. And it's not what you think, I promise. She just feels..Protective. She wants the best for him, like you do. And…Well, she hasn't seen it- him- since last night when this happened, and she's scared and confused. Why don't you just let her hold him for a minute and we can see if this is real, once and for all. I think she deserves at least that much for splitting the pack and coming here to help."

For a second, I actually believed Bella was going to reason with me. Her face may have been unreadable, but I could tell if someone was about to attack, and she looked perfectly calm. I dared to hope that this might actually all work out.

"Liars!"

Every pair of eyes turned to the door, where Rosalie had just emerged, clutching the baby, who looked more like a year old, than a day.

"Don't listen to those beasts, Bella! EJ showed me everything! She was going to kill him- it was luck, pure chance, that she didn't strike, and now they've come back to finish the job!"

Bella whipped her head back to me and… _snarled? _My little bit of hope vanished.

"Listen, Bella.. Leah isn't proud of what happened, but don't forget why we were there in the first place, ok? She was trying to help…"

Bella was in the air before I was even half-way through my sentence. She was too fast, impossibly fast. And _strong. _Leah didn't even have a second to phase.

Bella barely brushed my shoulder as she sailed past me to get to Leah, but I was still knocked over hard, rolling several times into the surrounding trees.

Vasha lunged, trying to grab Bella, but she may as well have been moving in slow motion.

I yelled for Leah to duck, to run… And stared in amazement as a huge black wolf leapt in front of Leah, blocking her.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Edward and Emmet were next to Bella now, all of them crouched low and hissing at Sam, as the rest of the packs slowly emerged, flanking their alpha.

Paul took Sam's place in front of Leah and Sam padded off behind the trees, stepping out a few seconds later in black cut-off shorts.

"We didn't come here for a fight, Cullens." Sam said in his deep, authoritative voice.

"There's been a grave mistake, here. We've come to fix it." He continued, looking at Leah.

I stood up and re-set my dislocated shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sam?" I asked, loudly.

"I'm talking about your so-called leadership, Jacob. Bringing Seth and Leah out here like this. Do you think this is what spirit warriors exist in our tribe for? To protect families other than our own? What would Ephraim Black say?"

His words stung.

"Listen, I made it clear from day one that I didn't want them around." I said, defensively.

"A real alpha would know that having followers is not a choice, Jacob. Now, Leah thinks she's imprinted and-"

"I don't THINK, Sam." Leah said, suddenly. She looked completely lost and alone. I wasn't used to seeing her so vulnerable.

The Cullens were silent as they looked on. Sam looked carefully at Leah. His expression softened.

"Leah, I know this is hard.." Sam started, before she cut him off again.

"You don't know a thing about me, Sam." Leah's voice was quivering.

"I know that you're hungry, Leah. I know that you'd sooner starve before taking food from the Cullens, and that you don't like eating as a wolf. I know you hate sleeping outside, and you're probably very tired. Fatigued. Homesick. I know that your feet get sore because your wolf runs so fast. I know that all these factors combined with the fear and anxiety Jacob has you living in can mess with your head, confuse you."

Sam seemed to know an awful lot. How did he even know we were here today? I slowly looked over at Seth, who suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

_I'm sorry, Jake, I was worried about Leah!_

_Whatever, kid, it doesn't matter now._

_She's been having nightmares and talking in her sleep, she's not eating right.. I just wanted Sam to talk to her, I didn't expect him to bring the pack, Jake, I swear!_

_She's your sister, Seth. It's your job to look out for her. Mine, too. Obviously, you're just better at it than me._

"I'm not confused, Sam. I'm sorry I couldn't have a picture perfect ending like you and Emily, but I am not making this up!"

"Fine, but just come _home, _Leah! We miss you…. I miss you…. Clear your head and see how you feel later. After you've showered, rested and eaten some food. I'm begging you, Lee-Lee…"

Leah's mouth was opening and shutting, but she couldn't seem to articulate anything. I may have been a nominee for this year's worst alpha award, but I wasn't going to let Sam manipulate her.

"That's enough, Sam." I said dangerously.

"No. You're the one that's done enough, Jake!" Sam tore his gaze from Leah to glare at me.

"I may not be as good a leader as you, Sam, but at least I'm not an alpha that takes choices away from people. And if I were Leah, I would want a choice between living my own life, or listening to your wedding plans in my head all day long."

I went over and stood by Leah.

"At least I wouldn't come down here and try and confuse her into thinking her imprint was just a figment of her imagination! You know, as well as I, that if it had been anything less than real, you would have attacked the child. But you didn't, did you? Because you _couldn't touch him._"

Bella inhaled sharply, a habit of her old life as a human. She was probably shocked at what she was hearing.

"At _least, _Sam, I wouldn't try and tug on her heartstrings by calling her a silly nick-name from your old dating days. That was really alpha like. I can only hope to be like you someday."

Leah grabbed my arm, holding on to me like a lifeline. I was glad to be there for her.

"Look, Bella." I said, turning to face her.

"Call it what you will. Fate, luck, chance, whatever. Leah's imprint saved EJ and that's that. I'm setting a new truce between our lands and that opportunity exists only because of that fact. As long as he doesn't grow to hunt humans, we'll all live in peace."

I looked at Sam, and then Leah, before continuing.

"And we'd appreciate it if you would let Leah be a part of his life somehow. She just wants to meet him, Bells." I finished, quietly.

Rosalie hissed.

"Bella….?" Edward's voice was a soft inquiry.

"It's ok, Rose. Let her hold him." Bella said quietly.

Rosalie came forward and slowly gave EJ to Bella, clearly unwilling to be the one to hand him to Leah.

I took a good look at him for the first time. I was almost expecting a total Edward lookalike, complete with that ridiculous, brooding look and smoldering eyes.

But he was more Bella than anything else. And he looked… Smart. Really smart. I watched as he slowly put his hand to Bella's face. She looked at him, smiled and nodded.

"He's been waiting to meet you, Leah." Edward said.

Leah let go of my arm and walked over to the happy family. She carefully picked EJ up and held his face up to hers. He smiled and touched her cheek.

I realized then, that I had never seen Leah happy before. Sure, I'd seen her laugh and joke around. And there were the days when her and Sam were still together, but none of that compared to her expression at that moment, the glow on her face, the smile in her eyes. I guess it was one of those 'looks so wrong, but feels so right' moments.

"So that's, it Leah? I came all the way here myself to get you, barely in time to save you from Bella. And you're just going to stay here?" Sam asked, harshly.

Leah's look said it all. With one last glare at me, Sam and the pack slipped quietly away through the trees.

There was an awkward silence, as Leah played with EJ.

"I can hear your stomach rumbling from here, Seth. Please, come in- all of you." Esme said with a smile.

I was seriously starting to love this woman.

Seth, looked at me for permission.

_Go ahead, kid. _

I took V's hand and followed him inside.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**-Vasha-**

I stood back and surveyed my work. The low hanging trees were adorned with twinkling lights from hundreds of fireflies. I gently nudged a few of them this way and that, to make sure the effect was just right.

"Just a couple hours, guys, and you're free to go, ok?" I murmured with a smile.

I was deep in the woods. No human in their right mind would venture here at night, or even during the day. It was this very solitude that I was looking for when I started thinking of venues for Jake's birthday dinner.

The ground was covered in soft, rolling grass. It looked like it belonged somewhere tropical, and not in the middle of the woods in Forks, but I wanted it to be comfortable.

I wanted everything to be perfect, when I told him what I'd been meaning to say for weeks. The whole Bella/EJ/Leah thing took some time to settle down, but I couldn't put this off any longer.

I arranged the platters on the small blanket. I had wanted to make something extravagant, but didn't bother. Jake was such an easy eater. I knew he could devour anything that sits in front of him for too long, so I kept it easy with his favorite things: fried chicken, steak, potatoes, and a few side dishes.

"Hey… This is off limits!" I said wagging my finger at a marching line of ants, which were no doubt on their way to our dinner. They stumbled over each other as they stopped and reversed direction. I grabbed a drumstick and threw it 20 feet or so away. That should keep them happy.

I sat in silence wondering where Jake was. He wasn't exactly Mr. Punctuality, but I was worried that he may not be able to find the spot. I knew it was hard for him to pick up my scent, so he would have to rely on my directions, and I wasn't great at giving those.

I sat there, lazily tapping my fingers against the casserole of chicken. It would suck if all of this got cold, but knowing Jake, he'd still eat it even if it was covered in toxic waste.

I turned as I heard him coming through the trees.

Finally.

I arranged the folds of my white cotton dress. I loved how he appreciated simplicity, and I knew he would love the floor length style and the plunging neckline.

To my surprise, my Uncle Nedu tumbled through thicket and collapsed, gasping and panting on the ground.

I stared at him in shock as I registered what I was seeing.

"Uncle… What are you _doing_?" I yelled as I jumped up to help him.

"Vasha.." He whispered, painfully.

I knew he didn't particularly approve of me hanging with werewolves and vampires, especially since Leah had been staying with us lately, but to nearly pass out running through the woods at his age was just ridiculous. He could've just said something to me at home later!

"What's wrong, what are you doing out here!?" I repeated, helping him to his feet,

He gulped a few lungs full of air and turned to me with a terrified look. "Baale."

Run? Why was he telling me to run?

I froze. In all the commotion I didn't realize that the night had become eerily silent. There wasn't a sound. Not a single, chirp, hoot, or buzz.

I turned in a small circle, trying to scan all areas at once, but there was nothing besides inky darkness. I suddenly wanted very much for Jake to show up.

"We need to get out of here." I said in a scared whisper.

I held my Uncle's hand and took two steps when several robed figures slid silently out from the trees. I couldn't make out any features. They were covered from head to toe. I quickly counted at least nine of them.

"Show yourselves…" I demanded in a shaky voice.

Their faces were completely hidden under large hoods, and they said nothing. Were they enemy vampires? Impossible. We were firmly on Quileute lands, and the packs didn't take kindly to new vamps showing up unannounced. No- these people were human.

And they weren't friendly.

"Leave us. There is nothing here that is of use to you.. She's only half-!" but before my uncle could finish, the foremost hooded figure brandished a long staff from behind him. It was over 6 feet tall and had a glowing red stone at the top.

For a second, I thought he was going to try and attack us with it, but he remained still. I felt the air pressure increase as I channeled the elements within myself. I'd have to blow them away. Hard. Several hundred feet, if I could manage it, then we were going to have to run for it. We'd have less than a minute's head start, but I was hoping against hope that I could locate Jake in that time.

My Uncle gave me a strange look that clearly was telling me to leave him and run.

Of course, the easiest thing to do would be to change into something small and fast and hightail it, but I couldn't leave him alone to fend for himself.

I clenched my fists and summoned the harshest gale force winds, the trees around us were bending and swaying. The figure before me lifted his staff high in the air and slammed it on the ground, struggling in the wind.

It was like a light switch had been turned off. The winds were calm, and everything was silent again. I stared, wide-eyed in shock, as he casually flicked his staff to the left. My uncle was thrown in the same direction, and fell in moaning heap several yards away, leaving me and the stranger facing each other.

I gasped in horror, turning towards him instinctively, but my legs seemed to weigh a thousand pounds. I could barely put one foot in front of the other.

"Please… Leave him alone. Who are you? What do you want from us?" I pleaded.

I felt like the last, dying embers of an old fire. Whatever power was in that staff had drained me completely, and now I was alone and powerless.

As my mind raced to think of a way out, a branch snapped in the darkness, and like a miracle, Jake's huge wolf emerged, flanked by Seth and Leah.

Jake turned his massive head towards me, then back to the strangers, studying the situation. He caught sight of Nedu in a crumpled heap and growled.

The strangers turned their hooded faces towards the three gigantic beasts. Even without seeing their expressions, it was obvious that this was an unexpected turn of events for them.

Jake snapped his jaws and lunged. Any other person would have been scrambling to get out of the way, but the staff carrier stood stock still, waiting. At the last moment he slammed the stick down again, and I gasped as a whirlwind enveloped him, spinning wildly, and then he was gone.

There was a moment of pure silence, as we processed what had just happened. His followers also seemed to be confused at the disappearance of their leader. They recovered quickly, however, and one stepped forward brandishing a curved blade that was at least two feet long.

Jake chomped down on his arm, blade and all, and thrashed him around on the ground, while Seth and Leah began tearing through the others. I heard the sickening cracks of broken bones and ripped flesh, followed by screams of agony from the enemies.

I turned away at the sight of Leah ripping an arm clear off of one of them, and had to steady my stomach from bringing up my lunch. I was without powers, and tremendously weak on top of that. The only thing I could do was grab my uncle and run, at this point.

I began stumbling over to him, cursing the folds of the long dress that I was so happy to be wearing just a few minutes before.

I felt the hands around my neck, and before I could choke out a scream, I was turned around roughly and shoved hard into the ground. I struggled feebly, but I was no match for the strength of the staff carrier. The hands crushing my throat made it impossible for me to breathe, let alone scream.

I saw the staff dangling from a loop in his robe. If only I could get to it! I summoned the last bit of my strength and struggled against his arm, making a grab for the stick. I grazed it with my fingertips and felt a jolt of electricity shock my entire body. I slumped back, exhausted, as black dots danced in and out of my vision.

I watched with blurred eyes, as he lifted the staff and held it in front of me. The red stone glowed brighter and brighter. I realized it was approaching my face. Slowly, he placed the stone against my forehead. I could faintly hear the snaps and snarls of Jake's pack as they demolished the others, but everything was fading fast.

The last thing I remember thinking was that the stone felt surprisingly cool to the touch.

And then there was nothing.


End file.
